Only with You
by Nyasar-tan
Summary: Chapter 5 update: Pertarungan belum berhenti. Tanpa menghiraukan Arthur yang terseret dalam mimpi buruknya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti, masa lalu akan terkuak. RnR please !
1. Prolog

.

.

.

Aku ingin dewasa.

Itu adalah keinginanku dulu. Keinginan serta janji yang kubuat bersamanya. Tapi kalau ia tak ada, maka lebih baik aku tidak dewasa. Karena aku hanya akan bertumbuh dewasa bersamanya. In the first place. Apakah dia membenciku? Hingga meninggalkanku sendiri seperti ini? Meninggalkanku dengan janji untuk tumbuh dewasa bersama. Meninggalkanku dengan luka mendalam. Nyaris saja menghapus kesempatanku untuk tersenyum. Tapi, sesuai janji kita. Apapun itu, aku tak akan mengoyakkan janji ini.

Sekarang, aku tak mau dewasa.

.

.

.

**###**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Peterpan © J.M Barrie  
**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Shonen-ai, garing, typo(s)**

**###**

.

.

.

"Alfred! Harusnya kesebelah sini!" protes sebuah suara kecil.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya menyengir. Sambil tentunya menoleh-noleh mencari asal suara. Sejujurnya ia tak mau lagi diomeli sang pemilik suara karena lagi-lagi kehilangan jejak, namun apa daya. Biarpun dengan kacamata khusus untuk melihat peripun, Alfred masih kesulitan mencari sang teman itu. Mungkin karena teman kecilnya itu memang punya bakat invisible. Sabarlah.

"Matt? Kau dimana?" tanya Alfred pada akhirnya.

Menyerah mencari temannya yang memang agak (sangat) invisible itu. Entah takdir apa yang membuat teman kecilnya memiliki 'kemampuan' seperti itu. Yang pasti, menurut temannya sekalipun, itu adalah kemampuan yang sangat tidak ia inginkan. Lebih baik ia belajar sim-salabim lalu menghilang dengan sparkly bertebaran daripada otomatis invisible begini. Namun apa daya nasib berkat lain. Salahkan penciptamu.

"Ugh. Dipundakmu." bisik temannya itu nampak kesal. Alfred langsung menoleh kearah pundaknya.

Tampak sang teman kecil bernama lain peri itu agak cemberut. Alfred hanya tertawa-tawa kecil tanpa dosa. "Maaf Matt! Aku tadi kehilangan jejak lagi. Jadi, sekarang ini kita kemana?"

Matthew sang peri itu hanya menghela nafas. Entah bagaimana cara ia memberi tahu agar lokasi yang dituju mereka dapat diingat Alfred. Ya, mengingat otak sahabatnya itu hanya dipenuhi oleh hal-hal favoritnya yang tak usah kita sebutkan karena anda pasti tahu sendiri. Yang pasti bukan situs bokep kok! Karena menurut perhitungan waktu, jaman seperti itu tak ada situs-situs porno. Karena sepertinya komputerpun belum ada.

"Aku bilang kita ke rumah bercat putih dengan pohon beringin besar yang jendela kamar atasnya terkena langsung pancaran cahaya purnama. Aku yakin bayanganmu bersembunyi disitu." jawab Matthew berusaha untuk tetap lembut. Tuntutan peran, authornya gak mau Mattie tersayang jadi OOC.

Alfred hanya menoleh-noleh kecil. "Matt! Rumah bercat putih itu banyak! Rumah si Kiku juga catnya putih kok. Dan jendela kamarnya pasti bisa kena cahaya purnama." protes Alfred.

"Karena itu ikuti aku bodoh. Kan sudah kubilang soal bayanganmu itu bisa dideteksi menggunakan kompas pemberian Kiku ini! Jadi tidak perlu keliling pasar tujuh hari tujuh malam sambi teriak-teriak pake toa." omel Matthew.

Alfred hanya meringis kecil. Keberapa kalinya ya Matthew mengomelinya malam itu. Walaupun itu sama sekali tidak bisa disebut mengomel karena suara Matthew terlalu halus dan lembut. Mengingat sizenya seberapa kecil, ya… kalaupun sizenya normal Matthew tetap tak disadari kok.

Akhirnya, setelah muter-muter kota tujuh kali karena sepertinya kompas Kiku agak ngehang, Alfred dan Matthew menemukan rumah yang dimaksud. Ah, sepertinya informasi kompas itu kurang. Harusnya disana ada informasi tentang betapa indah dan mewah rumah itu, tapi entah kenapa ada hawa-hawa makhluk halus. Bahkan bulu kuduk dan insting saya-anti-hantu Alfred bekerja dengan baik. Mungkin sang kompas kurang canggih.

"Matthew, kau yakin bayanganku bersembunyi disini?" tanya Alfred sambil menatap serius kearah mansion angker itu. Menatap dengan pandangan ilfeel dan ogah masuk.

Matthew hanya mengangguk. "1000 %. Ayo masuk." ajak Matthew sambil melayang-layang masuk duluan. Tepatnya itu disebut menyelinap karena melalui jendela dan tanpa izin. Alfred tak punya piluhan lain selain mengikuti Matthew. Karena dia sangat ogah ditinggalkan didepan mansion seram macam itu.

Alfred membantu Matthew menggeser jendala itu secara pelan-pelan. Akhirnya, tanpa merusak dan mengeluarkah suara besar, dua sekawan itu berhasil lolos dengnan selamat tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Alfred nyaris saja mau sungkur mencium lantai karena tak ada mantra jampi-jampi apapun di jendela kamar itu (Karena image mansion itu sangat mendukung.) kalau saja ia tidak melihat sebuah bayangan kecil tampak kabur darinya.

"BERHENTI!" jerit Alfred memerintah.

Sontak Matthew langsung bertindak. Mereka berdua langsung melakukan kejar-kejaran dramastis dengan perasaan campur antara kangen, sebal, dan ingin membunuh. Jangan bayangkan kejar-kejaran romantis ala pinggir pantai.

Bayangan Alfred tampak cukup gesit menghindar. Namun Alfred tak mau kalah. Dikejarnya bayangan itu dengan semangat penuh. Bahkan, entah karena semangatnya yang over atau memang takdir ia kelebihan tenaga, ia sukses besar membuat menara kubus yang dibangun disekitar situ terjatuh. Oh no no no.

BRAK

"Alfred aku berhasil menangkapnya!" panggil Matthew.

"SSST!" Alfred meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulut. Ia menoleh kana-kiri berharap orang yang tidur dikamar itu tidak terbangun. Ia hanya menarik nafas lega karena tidak merasakan ada gerakan terbangun. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan sampai ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Alfred cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya mencari siapa yang membuka pintu. Sejujurnya ia tak perlu takut ketahuan, toh tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Sesosok anak-laki-laki dengan mata hijau dan rambut kuning keemasan tampak masuk. Ia tampak membawa sekotak mainan kecil. Itu sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan melihat dari kira-kira berapa umur anak itu. Namun lebih mengejutkan lagi saat mengetahui anak itu dapat melihatnya (dan Matthew) dengan jelas. Lebih-lebih kalau sang anak tahu namanya.

"Alfred?" tanya anak itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"… Ka-.. kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Alfred balik dengan nada ketakutan. Siapa yang tak takut coba mengetahui dirinya yang semustinya invisible dimata orang awam bisa terlihat. Dan orang awam itu tahu siapa namanya.

"Impossible…" Anak itu menjatuhkan kotak mainan yang digenggamnya. Ada boneka, mobil-mobilan, robot, ahh.. robot belum ada pada jaman itu. Bayangkan saja mainan anak kecil punya.

Alfred menyerngitkan dahi. Apa maksud anak itu dengan mengatakan 'mustahil'. Mengingat kalau ia tidak sedang melayang-layang maka ia tampak seperti anak biasa. (Ya kalau soal Matthew sih sepertinya sang anak juga gak menyadari keberadaan peri kecil itu. Nasib.)

"Is that you?"

Alfred mulai terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anak itu. Apalagi kalau anak yang tak dikenalnya itu mulai meneteskan air mata. Apa yang dilakukannya? Eh, sebagai seorang lelaki sejati tentunya tidak baik untuk membuat perempuan menangis. Maaf, anak yang dihadapannya itu bukan perempuan.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud menyusup atau apa… arr.. Maafkan aku! Jangan laporkan aku pada siapapun, please." pinta Alfred gelagapan. Walau matanya juga menyinarkan cahaya kebingungan melihat anak didepannya itu, menangis.

"Alfred! I miss you!" tangisan anak itu makin meledak. Alfred yang tak tahu apa-apa tampak kebingungan melihat anak yang menerjangnya. Meminta tolong pada Matthew'pun percuma. Toh Matthew sibuk menyengir dan berehem-ehem ria. Dasar teman tak setia.

Alfred meletakkan tangannya ke pundak anak itu. Dilihatnya sang anak masih terisak-isak. Alfred hanya bisa agak mematung. Menunggu hingga tangisan anak itu berhenti.

.

"Arr.. Bisa jelaskan. Kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Oh iya! Dan kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Alfred memulai pembicaraan setelah anak itu berhenti menangis. Namun bukan jawaban yang didapatkan, melainkan ekspresi shock.

"… Apa? Te..-tentu saja aku tahu namamu. Kau kan… Alfred F. Jones." ujar anak itu kebingungan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kalau Kiku ada disitu maka ia pasti akan mengatakan, ehem, 'moe!~'.

"Iya itu memang namaku. Tapi, kenapa kau dapat mengetahuinya dan melihatku tentunya. Karena harusnya sekarang aku invisible." terang Alfred. Dan lagi-lagi dibalas dengan ekspresi shock.

"…. Apakah kau hantu Alfred? Kenapa kau lupa padaku?" tanya anak itu balik.

"Eh? Hantu? Aku memang invisible dan sebagainya. Tapi aku bukan hantu! Dan aku tak merasa pernah bertemu denganmu…" protes Alfred.

Kini ekspresi bingung yang terpancar dari wajah manis anak itu. Sekilas wajah Alfred cukup memerah. Ya siapa sih seme atau cewek yang gak memerah kalau seorang anak bertampang uke manis memeluk dirimu dengan tiba-tiba lalu menangis dihadapanmu. Kita beri pengecualian untuk yang normal. (Eh, author tak mengatakan Alfred tak normal! Cuma ya… )

"Mustahil. Namamu, wajahmu, suaramu, sikapmu. Semuanya seperti Alfred. Tapi karena Alfred sudah… Dan kau bukan hantunya. siapa kamu?" Anak itu kembali menyerang Alfred dengan pertanyaan membingungakan.

Alfred tampak agak kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Matthew. (Entah kenapa kali ini ia bisa mengetahui dimana Matthew, mungkin karena sudah di kesempitan.) Matthew hanya tersenyum kecil, seperti mengijinkan Alfred.

"Aku dari Neverland. Sebuah tanah jauh dimana seseorang tak akan pernah dewasa. Aku kesini untuk mengambil bayanganku yang kabur." ujar Alfred singkat agak terbata-bata.

"… tak akan pernah dewasa?"

"Eh iya. By the way, aku mau cari bayanganku dulu." ujar Alfred sambil tertawa kecil berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Bayanganmu sudah kutangkap." desah Matthew kesal. Sepertinya lagi-lagi Alfred tak mendengarkannya. Atau lebih tepat untuk dikatakan, melupakannya.

"Baguslah, tinggal dijahit maka beres!" sambut Alfred bersemangat dengan muka cluelessnya. "Oh iya… Aku lupa bawa jarum sama benangnya." Alfred menyengir gaje sebelum jitakan dari Matthew melayang kekepalanya. Oh ya, itu tak sakit btw.

"… Aku punya jarum dan benang. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." sela anak itu tiba-tiba sambil bertampang gugup.

"Ah, benarkah? TERIMA KASIH!" sambut Alfred girang layaknya anak kecil sambil mengenggam tangan anak itu dan menggoyangkannya berkali-kali. Ya kali ini giliran anak itu yang memerah. Tak adil kalau hanya anak itu yang membuat Alfred memerah.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa? Kan kau sudah tahu namaku."

"Aku Arthur Kirkland. Panggil saja Arthur." jawab Arthur.

"Salam kenal Arthur. Oh iya, nyaris lupa. Peri ini bernama Matthew William."

Arthur hanya tersenyum kecil pada sang peri. Arthur memang bisa melihat peri, namun entah kenapa peri yang satu ini agak… invisible. Matthew balas melemparkan senyum pada Arthur.

"Biar aku mengambil benang dan jarumnya dulu." ujar Arthur memecahkan keheningan yang secara otomatis terpasang tadi.

Arthur berjalan kearah sebuah laci. Ia mengambil beberapa benang dan jarum didalamnya. Dari air mukanya masih terpancar perasaan bingung. Arthur berusaha menenangkan diri dari dalam hatinya. 'Relax Arthur. Itu bukan Alfred.' ujarnya meyakinkan diri.

"So, kau bisa melihat ehm.. Matthew?" tanya Alfred pada Arthur yang tampak sedang menjahit bayangannya sambil menunjuk ke peri kecil sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya Alfred juga ingin tahu kenapa Arthur terlihat menikmati menjahit. Well, bukannya itu biasa dilakukan oleh anak perempuan? Apalagi benangnya berwarna pink.

Arthur menghentikan aktifitas menjahitnya. Ia berpandangan sejenak. "Ehm, karena sebenarnya aku punya beberapa teman seperti itu." jawab Arthur lalu kembali ke aktifitasnya.

Tak lama untuk muncul beberapa peri-peri kecil lainnya. Ada yang tampak malu-malu untuk keluar. Ada juga yang langsung berterbangan kepundak Arthur. Alfred senyum-senyum sendiri melihat peri-peri kecil itu. Dulu sebelum bertemu Matthew ia memang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan mereka, biarpun ia tinggal di Neverland yang apapun bisa terjadi. Alfred tertawa kecil mengenangnya. Walau matanya langsung tertuju ke seorang, eng, sesuatu makhluk yang bukan peri, buan, orang kerdil, bukan makhluk-makhluk ajaib lainnya. Melainkan Alfred number one fear. Sebuah, eh seekor, eh sesuatu makhluk yang bisa kita sebut hantu

"Ha..-HANTUU!" Alfred mulai histeris. Arthur yang sedang menjahit langsung terkejut begitu melihat reaksi Alfred yang agak over. Sepertinya ekspresi Alfred sekarang sudah siap untuk mengompol dicelana.

"For God sake… Maaf Arthur. Tapi bisakah kau suruh teman, err hantumu itu untuk tidak muncul saat Alfred disini. You see, Alfred punya ketakutan khusus pada hantu." ujar Matthew berusaha mewakili Alfred yang sudah duluan menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, lady like. "Oh iya, sebaiknya cepat. Ia bisa mulai menangis seperti bayi. Kau harus tahu bagaimana Alfred menjerit histris saat pertama kali teman kami, Kiku memperlihatkan gambar-gambar hantu miliknya." bisik Matthew usil. Arthur tertawa kecil membayangkan Alfred yang menangis meraung-raung layak seorang bayi.

Sementara Alfred yang tampak gemetar sendiri bersembunyi dibalik Arthur. 'Pantas aura rumah ini gak enak banget.' batinnya.

Arthur lagi-lagi tertawa . Terlintas diotaknya memori saat Alfrednya menjerit histeris dan berhamburan padanya saat pesta Halloween. Ya walaupun juga karena kejadian itu, satu sekolah menobatkan mereka menjadi couplenya pesta tersebut. Kenangan lama.

"Finish." ujar Arthur tampak tersenyum senang melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Saat ini bayangan Alfred telah selesai menyatu. Sebenarnya Arthur bingung juga bagaimana caranya bayangan bisa berpisah, dan terjahit kembali.

Alfred mencoba berjalan-jalan kearah jendela agar dapat melihat hasil jahitan bayangan itu. "Rapi." puji Alfred sambil menyengir nista.

"Oh ya, sekarang kan bayangan Alfred sudah tersambung. Kita harus pulang Al." ujar Matthew. "Thank you Arthur atas pertolongannya. Saat ini kita harus pulang dulu." pamit Matthew. Peri kecil itu kembali berterbangan ke pundak Alfred sambil menaburkan beberapa bubuk emas keseliling tubuh Alfred. Dan Alfred, mulai kembali melayang-layang.

"Done! Ayo pulang." ajak Alfred membuka jendela kamar Arthur. Angin berebutan masuk sepoi-sepoi.

Arthur terdiam. Kedua orang itu akan pergi? Berarti, malam ini tak ubah hanya mimpi? Oh no way! Arthur Kirkland, kau tak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Alfred! Matthew!" panggil Arthur tepat sebelum dua sekawan itu hendak terbang pergi dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alfred sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Arthur agak ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginan hatinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jelas ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat Alfred lagi. Biarpun yang didepannya mungkin berbeda dengan Alfred yang dulu. Setidaknya, ia harus dapat mengikuti Alfred yang ini. Lagipula, Neverland mungkin tempat yang cocok untuk orang yang tak ingin dan tak akan mau dewasa sepertinya.

"Aku ikut." pinta Arthur dengan tatapan serius.

.

.

.

**## TBC? ##**

.

.

.

**Awful.**

**Seriously, saya buat ini gak karu-karuan, gak ahli buat yang suasananya serius dikit T^T. Aslinya kupikir mungkin Arthur lebih cocok jadi sang tuan PeterPan, tapi ujung-ujungnya pake Alfred juga. Soalnya Alfred cocok dengan image buat Fujoshi Independence Day, da?  
**

**Oh iya…. USUK lagi… *kabur dari rajaman readers***

**I'm so sorry, OTP gue. Jadi yang muncul ya USUK lagi dan USUK lagi Q_Q, saya janji lain kali coba buat pair lain (entah kapan #ditampol).**

**Phew, mind to RnR? (Sekalian kasih tau ini cerita nyampah dan pantas dilanjutkan gak.)**


	2. Let's Go to the Neverland

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Peter Pan © J.M Barrie

Hal-hal nyempil © pemiliknya yang author jamin manusia.

**Warning : **OOC, AU, shonen-ai, cerita yang melenceng dari Peter Pan (Well, cerita ini memang akan dibuat beda.) garing.

**Note : **Fuh update! Oh ya, ada yang nanya ya kisaran umur mereka berapa (**Apple-Mint Inversion**-san). This is the answer. Arthur berumur sekitar 13 tahun (I know, umur yang TUA untuk menyukai hal-hal kekanakan. Author-san saja masih 1 tahun dibawahnya.) dan Alfred berkisar antara 12 tahun. Aku tahu ini muda T_T, tapi juga terlalu tua untuk ukuran Peter Pan, tapi biar match dengan ceritanya. Well, keep reading.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.**  
**

Alfred merasa ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membersihkan telinganya. Memastikan tak ada nyamuk nyasar yang beralih mengadakan konser di telinga sang Hero. Berhubung biasanya nyamuk lebih suka mengadakan konser dimulut karena dia tipe orang doyan mangap. Eh, bau mulut Hero harum kok! Kalau tidak pasti tak akan ada yang mau mengadakan konser dimulut deh.

-Oke yang barusan itu ngelantur.

Sekarang Alfred sedang menatap haru-salah, menatap cengo kearah anak yang barus aja ia temui, Arthur Kirkland. Memang diakui, ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk membersihkan telinganya kalau-kalau ia salah dengar.

"Hah?" Matthew memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Karena dari luar rumah'pun tak mungkin menimbulkan suara bising karena masih jam 2 pagi. Ya selain kemungkinan ada orang sahur yang berteriak-teriak membangunkan orang dengan suara toa. Tapi melihat lingkungannya, itu tak akan terjadi. Karena pastinya mansion besar itu sudah tampak terasing dari kebisingan.

"Tes tes satu dua tiga, HAH? _Repeat what you say_!" pinta Alfred bertampang bodoh. Siapa tahu memang telinganya yang kelainan dan anak didepannya itu tidak mengatakan suara yang barusan mengalir lembut ditelinganya, halah.

"Kau serius?" tanya Matthew setengah tak percaya. Setidaknya itu memberi Alfred pencerahan kalau yang barusan bukan telinganya yang error. Matthew juga mendengar yang dikatakan anak itu.

Arthur Kirkland mengangguk yakin. "Tempat tinggalmu Neverland, kan? Katamu itu adalah tempat dimana seorang anak tidak akan bisa tumbuh dewasa. Maka, bawa aku kesana. Aku tak mau dewasa." pinta Arthur yakin. Tak tersirat sedikit'pun nada keraguan.

Alfred dan Matthew saling berpandangan. _Seriously_, anak ini serius! Arthur benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. _So serious _hingga segala perkataan dan tatapannya tak mengeluarkan sirat keraguan. Bahkan Alfred dan Matthew sudah mencoba mencubit pipi mereka berkali-kali untuk memastikan diri mereka tidak mimpi.

"Dengar, aku serius dengan kata-kataku. Bawa aku dengan kalian." pinta Arthur sekali lagi untuk menegaskan keinginan absurdnya.

Matthew tersenyum kecil seraya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Alfred. Alfred tampak mengangguk-angguk setuju. Seraya mata biru langit penuh semangat kebebasan Alfred menatap mata hijau bagaikan padang rumput milik Arthur.

"_Well_, kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Alfred mengembangkan senyum khas miliknya. Yang konon, sanggup membuat author kita ini tepar bersimbah darah.

Arthur langsung bersemangat layak anak kecil. Sifat kekanak-kanakan kental mulai muncul. Kontras dengan image Arthur yang terlihat dewasa.

"Oh iya, tapi bagaimana caranya aku kesana?" tanya Arthur balik.

Matthew tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja dengan terbang." jawab Matthew sambil mengepakkan saya miliknya. Seolah-olah mendemonstrasikan cara untuk terbang.

Terbang.

Seorang Arthur Kirkland memang manusia yang percaya akan hal-hal magic dan mistis. Ia percaya juga kalau seorang mungkin ada yang dianugrahkan kemampuan terbang. Tapi, ia sendiri tak punya sayap atau semacam kemampuan aneh lainnya yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk melayang-layang bebas diangkasa bagaikan layangan. Terbang… entah bagaimana rasanya.

"Tapi aku tak punya sayap." jawab Arthur polos.

"Pffftt-! Hahahaha! Uhuk! Tentu saja bodoh! Kau tak harus mempuyai sayap seperti Matt untuk dapat terbang. _You see_, aku bisa terbang kan." ujar Alfred sambil melayang-layang bagaikan acara sirkus yang pernah ia tonton bersama adik-adiknya. Bedanya kali ini tidak ada seekor singa yang siap mengejar orang yang sedang terbang itu dengan tatapan nafsu seperti seorang seme nepsong pada ukenya.

"Diamlah, git." desis Arthur sambil memerah. Sepertinya sikap asli seoarng Arthur Kirkland mulai muncul.

Matthew merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kecil (Ukuran luar binasa mungil karena Matthew juga mungil.) yang membuat beberapa jejak serbuk keemasan. Matthew kembali mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang disekeliling Arthur sambil menebarkan serbuk itu. Dan ajaibnya, Arthur mulai melayang di udara.

"Eh?" Arthur tampak agak terkejut begitu melihat kakinya yang sudah tak menginjak lantai kamar.

"Ini bubuk emas peri, Arthur. Kalau seseorang ditaburi bubuk ini, maka orang itu akan dapat terbang. Contohnya, Alfred dan kau." Terang Matthew. Alfred hanya menyengir kecil melihat Arthur yang gugup. Siapa yang tak gugup pada saat pertama kali terbang.

Alfred meraih tangan Arthur dan mencoba menuntunnya. Yep, Arthur memang masih gugup saat pertama kali terbang. Sudah untung ia tak mulai latah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara saat hampir saja jungkir balik, kalau Alfred tak menolongnya.

"Hahaha! Memang agak sulit saat pertama kali terbang." komentar Alfred sambil menebarkan sparkly nista.

"Fuh, agak sulit? Memangnya kau yang menjerit-jerit histris saat pertama kali itu bisa dibilang agak?" tanya Matthew dengan nada agak menyudutkan. Alfred hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Fuh, awas kalau ada ketombenya, jaman segini belum ada Clear anti dandruff.

"Hei, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke Neverland. Penahan waktunya sudah mau habis." ujar Matthew memperingatkan.

Alfred mengangguk kecil "Dan buat Arthur yang belum biasa terbang, maka aku yang akan menuntunnya!" ujar Alfred dengan sparkly dimana-mana. Ia menarik tangan Arthur dengan hati-hati agar Arthur tak melakukan atraksi sirkus lagi.

"Itu ajakan membantu atau hinaan?" tanya Arthur dengan nada ketus.

"Ajakan membantu."

Dalam sekejap, Alfred telah menarik Arthur keatas angkasa. Naik dan naik, hingga bangunan menjadi begitu kecil. Arthur menengok kebawah. Rasanya seluruh bulu kuduknya mau berdiri. Arthur memutuskan lebih baik melihat keatas. Bintang bersinar dengan cerah. Bulan juga tak mau kalah, cahaya memancar dengan indahnya.

"_Close your eyes_." Alfred berbisik ke telinga Arthur. Arthur'pun mengangguk menurut. Samar-samar, terlihat pipinya memerah.

Arthur merasa tubuhnya diterpa angin yang cukup kencang. Walau matanya tertutup, ia masih dapat merasakan terpaan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. Badannya tampak gemetaran. Namun tangan yang mengenggamnya mampu membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

'Alfred, kau benar-benar mirip dengannya.'

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan menyengat panas. Nafas yang terasa begitu hangat. Bau pantai yang begitu kuat.

"Art…Ar…"

Siapa itu? _For God sake, where am I_?

"ARTHUR!"

Mata Arthur langsung terbuka begitu mendengar suara yang mengejutkan itu. Seorang dengan mata biru laut dan rambut pirang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Hmm, terlalu lekat. Apakah jarak diantara mereka mencapai 5 cm? _Author don't think so_…

"…. A.. KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

PLAK!

"Auch.." suara ringisan dari orang itu terdengar. Orang itu tampak meringis sakit sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar. "Sakit…"

Arthur langsung tersadar. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas. "Al… Alfred? Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Alfred (dan Matthew yang tampaknya dilupakan lagi) hanya facepalm. Jangan-jangan biarpun tak ingin tua tapi otaknya sudah kena imbas penyakit pikun? Ah, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Jelas kan. Kita sudah sampai di Neverland." ujar Alfred menyengir kecil. Matthew yang tampak berterbangan disampingnya hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Arthur melihat sekeliling. Pemandangan pantai tropis yang indah. Tampak beberapa pohon buah-buah ranum mengundang selera. Jarang sekali ia dapat melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

.

"_Artie! Pantai itu bagaikan surga, kan."_

_.  
_

Arthur mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. 'Arthur Kirkland, hentikan berpikir tentang kenangan mengerikan seperti itu.' batinnya dalam hati.

"So, kau sudah siap Arthur?" tanya Alfred seperti memberikan sebuah tantangan. "Kita akan pergi ke markas Lost Boys!" ucap Alfred dengan semangat membara-bara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Arthur menoleh pada Matthew. Karena sepertinya Alfred juga tak akan menjawab dengan baik.

"Lost Boys itu semacam grup milik Alfred." jawab Matthew sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan, untuk lebih jelasnya, kita langsung ke markas!" teriak Alfred girang sambil kembali menarik tangan Arthur untuk terbang lebih tinggi.

Arthur melihat sekelilingnya. Ya, Neverland memang suatu tempat yang indah. Suatu tempat eksotis dengan keragaman suku bangsa-coret, keragaman tempat dan keindahan alam. Lautnya tampak jernih, banyak ikan-ikan kecil bermain kejar-kejaran. Eh, apa itu ikan terbang?

Alfred dan Matthew saling berpandangan melihat Arthur yang layaknya anak kecil tak pernah melihat dunia lain.

"Hei boy, kita sudah sampai loh." ujar Alfred memperingatkan pada Arthur. Arthur hanya mengangguk kecil seraya Alfred menuntunnya untuk menginjakkan kaki ke sebuah… ummm… rumah pohon?

Rumah pohon bukanlah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan markas Alfred. Itu adalah seperti pohon yang ditebang, lalu tengahnya dilubangi hingga mirip terowongan yang menjulur kebawah. Seperti kalau kau masih di taman kanak-kanak, itu mirip dengan seluncuran berterowongan.

"AYO!" ajak Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur untuk kesekian kalinya. Membiarkan mereka berdua meluncur bebas melewati seluncuran berkedok pohon itu. _Well_, memang ternyata dalamnya begitu mirip seluncuran. Ujungnyapun begitu sempit. Mungkin hanya akan cukup untuk 1 orang. _Wait!_ Satu orang? Disini ada Alfred dan Arthur. Dan.. posisi mereka berdua itu berdampingan hingga seakan jika Alfred keluar dari seluncuran itu pada detik pertama dalam 1 menit, maka Arthur juga. _For God sake_, seluncuran ini begitu licin! Bagaimana cara agar mereka dapat keluar sendiri-sendiri dengan mulus? _No time to thinking about that_, pintu keluar sudah didepan mata…

"KYAAAAA!"

GUBRAK!

.

.

Arthur membuka mata untuk memastikan dirinya tak berubah menjadi dadar gulung. Syukur saha tidak. Ia selamat sehat sentosa, walau posisinya tak mengenakkan. Tak mengenakkan untuk Arthur dan Alfred, tapi lumayan untuk para fujoshi mencuci mata.

"Arthur, teriakkanmu seperti cewek saja. Tapi, bisakah kau minggir?"

Ya, posisinya sekarang tepat diatas Alfred. Dengan gerak gelagapan Arthur Kirkland segera minggir agar dapat membiarkan Alfred bebas.

"Enak saja, seperti cewek apanya, bloody hell." keluh Arthur sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "_Anyway_, aku percaya kalau mau melalu lubang itu hanya akan muat untuk satu orang. Kenapa kita berdua bisa keluar dengan selamat tanpa salah satu dari kita menjadi seperti ayam penyet?" tanya Arthur bertampang bodoh.

"Tentu saja bisa! Inikan Neverland, pintu itu sudah dirancang agar bisa membesar untuk dilalui oleh dua orang." ujar Alfred menerangkan.

Arthur hanya mengangguk kecil. Alfred membalas dengan senyum _trademark_ miliknya.

"Oh ya, karena kau sudah disini, sebaiknya kuperkenalkan pada teman-temanku!" ucap Alfred dengan semangat. "Hey, Kiku, Feli, Lovi. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang." ujarnya memanggil ketiga temannya itu.

Tampak dua orang anak laki-laki. Yang satu berumur sekitar 10 tahun dengan rambut coklat dan mata coklat. Sedangkan yang satu lagi seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 13 tahun, berambut hitam dengan mata coklat tua.

"Yak, perkenalkan ini Arthur Kirkland! Yang berambut hitam itu Kiku." ujar Alfred memperkenalkan.

"Oh ya, aku ingat Matthew menceritakan sedikit tentangnya." gumam Arthur sambil mengangguk.

"Sedangkan yang dua orang berambut coklat ini adalah Lovi dan Feli. Eh? Feli, mana Lovi?" tanya Alfred menyadari menghilangnya salah satu dari teman mereka.

Feli hanya membalas dengan mata sembab. Kiku mengumpulkan sedikit keberaniannya untuk memberitahukan kepada Alfred. Tentang yang terjadi pada Lovino saat Alfred dan Matthew pergi.

"Tadi, saat kau dan Matthew pergi…"

"Aku dan kakak pergi bermain ke pantai ve~." sela Feli sambil terlihat meremas ujung bajunya.

"Dan armada laut terkutuk itu menculik Lovi." lanjut Kiku.

Alfred nampak terkejut dengan kata-kata barusan. Telnganya jelas tidak salah lagi karena Matthew juga tampak terkejut. Lovino… diculik? _Oh my God_, segila itukah sang bajak laut hingga ia nekat menculik Lovino. Alfred tahu bajak laut memang terkadang gila dan menculik orang. Tapi,

"Alfred, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arthur dengan tatapan bingung.

Matthew yang dari tadi dilupakan (lagi) berterbangan kepundak Arthur. "Maaf Arthur, salah satu dari teman kami diculik oleh bajak laut. Dan…"

Alfred yang tadinya tampak shock menundukkan kepala langsung mengadahkan kepalanya. "Kita akan menolongnya." ujarnya dengan cengiran nakal.

Oh Arthur, baru saja kau sampai di Neverland. Kini kau sudah dihapkan pada petualangan begini? Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu hingga nyawamu masih tetap pada ragamu. Amin.

**#TBC#**

.

.

.

**Review Reply for anonymous :**

**Higashiyama: **thank you~ yoha! Spread the USUK love #slogandodol. Beres! Nih sudah di update XD

**SugarLove:** hahaha, jangan lupa akan fujoshi independence day. Itu adalah hari dimana kita merdeka #halah. Iya, saya juga pengen lihat tampangnya Matt sama Arthur. Moeee #fangirl sendirian. Sudah di update~

**r-chan:** terima kasih banyak~ update!

.

.

YEAY~ finish juga satu chapter gak jelas begini.

Ini sedikit keterangan. Lost boys adalah kelompok kecil milik Peter Pan. Aku tahu dicerita asli anggotanya tak ada yang diculik, but well -nyengir gaje-. kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan! Mengenai ceritanya yg melenceng. Maklum, author sendiri agak lupa #bletak.

Silahkan ditebak siapa kapten itu! Yang benar dapat piring cantik-coret.

Well, review please. Review make me update this fict faster. Kalau enggak ya makin mandek #digamparreaders.


	3. What Do You Want?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. As always~

Peter Pan © J.M Barrie

Produk nyempil © pemiliknya

**Warning :** OOC, AU, shonen-ai, cerita yang ngelantur dari plot asli Peter Pan, garing.

**Note from Nyasar**: Fu okay~ tebakannya banyak yang bener #yaiyalah. Anyway, read to find out!

**###**

.

.

.**  
**

"Bastard…" desis seorang anak dengan rambut coklat dan ahoge. Anak yang kira-kira baru berumur 12 tahun itu terus-terusan mengumpat tanpa mengenal lelah. Mungkin ia akan menjadi juara lomba ngumpat sedunia, setelah Arthur Kirkland tentunya.

Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Ia menatap tajam pada seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepannya dengan tatapan angkuh. Pakaian bajak laut yang menjutai tampak begitu match dikenakan oleh pria didepannya itu. Seandainya itu bukan musuh mungkin Lovino akan mengatakan 'Au, cakep banget.', layaknya seorang fangirl yang sering Kiku ceritakan. Tapi karena itu musuh, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mutiara adalah kata-kata hinaan. Cih, tak bisakah kau jujur sesekali?

"Benarkah begitu, Lovino_ku _sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Mengerjai anak didepannya yang sedang duduk terikat paksa memang sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi pria dengan kulit kecoklatan karena sering diterpa cahaya matahari.

Lovino hanya membuang mukanya yang sudah memerah. Ah, oke! Dia memang musuh. Cuma kalau boleh jujur, wajah Lovino memang tidak bisa berhenti memerah atas kata-kata gombal yang terus-terusan diluncurkan oleh pria didepannya itu. Ya ya ya, ia tahu itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan semata. Tapi apa salahnya untuk… memerah? Ah! Pikiran Lovino kini benar-benar galau!

"Lost Boys pasti akan menyelamatkanku! Dan kau akan kalah pengkhianat!" teriak Lovino pada pria didepannya itu tanpa takut mati. Lagipula sepertinya pria didepannya itu tak akan membunuh anak bermulut mutiara ini. Ya, kalian jangan berimajinasi adegan dramastis ala Romeo dan Juliet dimana sang Romeo mengikuti Julietnya meninggalkan dunia fana.

"Benarkah itu Lovino_ku_? Wah wah, kalau misalnya teman-teman kecilmu itu menyelamatkanmu, maka kita tak'akan bisa bersama lagi dong." goda pria didepannya itu dengan senyum nista. Brengsek, wajah Lovino sudah memerah bagaikan tomat. Apa ini? Ya Tuhan! Itu musuh bego!

'Feli! Kiku! Alfred! Mat… -ah aku lupa siapa nama peri kecil itu. Intinya, CEPAT SELAMATKAN AKU DARI PEDO INI!' jerit Lovino didalam hati. Malang nian nasibmu Lovino, diculiknya sama seorang bajak laut shotacon akut.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Kita pergi ke tempat heroin kita- maaf, Arthur bukan perempuan. Author lupa. Kita pergi ketempat para Lost Boys sedang menari-nari diudara-salah, terbang maksudnya, mengikuti kompas milik Kiku yang akan menunjukkan dimana tempat Lovino. Mari bersama-sama kita berdoa berjamaah agar kompas itu tidak ngehang seperti saat mencari bayangan Alfred, amin.

"Jadi, siapa bajak laut itu?" tanya Arthur memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak Alfred kembali menyeretnya terbang ke angkasa.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." jawab Kiku menyebutkan nama lengkap sang bajak laut. Tampak matanya agak menyiratkan tatapan kesal. Ya, kesal sekali.

"Ve~ sebenarnya kak Antonio itu baik loh. Cuma ya begitu." sela Feliciano dengan nada lirih.

"Terus? Kenapa bisa jadi musuh kalian?" tanya Arthur kebingungan berusaha mendapat jawaban dari orang disekitarnya. Hitung-hitung mengalihkan rasa takutnya karena saat ini Alfred sudah membawa ia terbang tinggi sekali. Ah, sebuah kapal'pun terlihat bagaikan kuman dari atas sini.

Matthew mengepakkan sayap kecilnya lebih kuat agar dapat meraih pundak Arthur. "Dulu ia juga salah satu dari Lost Boys." ujar Matthew menjelaskan. Tampak nadanya agak malas untuk mengungkit kenangan lalu yang begitu mengerikan.

"Dia dulu bahkan leader kami." sambung Kiku dengan nada antusias untuk menceritakan tentang masa lalu itu.

"Lalu?" Arthur yang masih belum mengerti tentang masalah kompleks yang terjadi disini hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Astaga, Alfred harus fokus didepan. Jangan sampai muka merahnya tertangkap basah oleh Kiku. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu Kiku pernah mengerjai mantan leader mereka dan Lovino. Ah… tak baik mengingat kenangan buruk yang akan selalu terukir diingatan mereka.

"Kisah panjang. Yang penting sekarang ia adalah seorang pengkhianat dan musuh kami." desis Alfred tajam.

Arthur berusaha membungkam mulutnya yang rindu untuk bertanya. Sekarang, tujuan kelompok kecil ini adalah mencari Lovino dan menyelamatkan dari bajak-laut-yang-katanya-mantan-leader itu. Setidaknya, ia tak mau kehadiran dirinya membuat mereka semua makin repot. Lihat saja contohnya, kini Alfred harus benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari Kiku agar mukanya tak kelihatan. Bisa gawat.

"Artie… Kita sudah sampai!' ujar Alfred dengan nada (sok) serius. Arthur hanya mengangguk kecil. Mengacuhkan Alfred yang memberinya nama panggilan baru.

Kini mereka semua (minus Matthew yang berterbangan ria) sedang berdiri diatas sebuah gua batu. Arthur mengalihkan pandangan kepada suatu kapal besar. Sangat besar dan…. BESAR SEKALI! Oh my God, mereka akan menghadapi kapal besar itu?

Arthur langsung menoleh pada Alfred. Memberikan tatapan yang kira-kira berarti 'serius-itu-kapal-yang-kita-lawan-ada-tengkorak-digantung-loh-di-tiang-layarnya'. Ya kira-kira begitulah isi tatapan Arthur. Yang pasti, Alfred cuma menjawab dengan senyum khas dan langsung (sekali lagi) menyeret Arthur untuk terbang tinggi diangkasa , aku ingin terbang dan menariii~ Jauh tinggi ketempat kau berada~

-Maaf, barusan authornya melabil.

Lanjut, Alfred berhenti terbang tepat diatas kapal itu. Para anggota Lost Boys juga ikut berhenti mengikuti leader mereka. Istilah gaulnya, ngerem mendadak.

"Mulai dari sini kita akan berbagi tugas untuk mencari Lovino dan menyelamatkannya. Kiku, Feli dan Matthew, kalian sekelompok. Pergilah kearah selatan kapal ini. Sedangkan aku dan Arthur akan pergi kearah utara."

…

Kiku menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Permisi Alfred-san, mungkin kau ingin agar kau dan Arthur-san berduaan. Namun bahaya loh kalau cuma seorang diri dalam menghadapi Antonio." ujar Kiku mengingatkan ala ibu-ibu yang anaknya sudah dimabuk cinta. Bedanya ini temannya yang dimabuk cinta. Mungkin.

GUBRAAK

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! Kau harus menjaga Feli, sedangkan Matt dapat membantumu jika kau menemukan Lovino. Matt bisa memberikan bubuk perinya kan? Sedangkan hanya aku cukup untuk menolong Lovino. Lagipula, Artie pasti dapat membantu. Karena Antonio belum mengenalnya." ujar Alfred berusaha menjelaskan dengan muka merah padam. Berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Arthur yang juga bersemu merah.

"Benar kata Alfred. Antonio belum mengenal Arthur, jadi Arthur mungkin dapat menyamar menjadi salah satu awak kapal." timpal Matthew.

Kiku dan Feli mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Akhirnya, tanpa membuang-buang waktu mereka berpencar menjadi dua grup kecil. Satu kearah utara, dan satu lagi kearah selatan.

Oke, untuk pertama-tama marilah kita mengikuti Kiku, Feliciano, dan Matthew. Tiga sekawan itu tengah menuju kearah selatan atau bagian belakang kapal. Entah hanya mereka atau… kapalnya memang sepi? Entahlah, yang pasti itu membuat perjalanan mereka mulus-mulus saja.

Harus diakui, mereka lumayan hafal dengan denah kapal. Kita kesampingkan fakta soal beberapa diantara mereka yang doyan mengerjai kapten kapal itu dengan menyusup dan mencuri harta yang ada. Tapi memang mereka cukup sering terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan kelompok bajak laut ini. Namun, selama ini tak pernah rasanya sang bajak laut menculik salah satu diantara mereka. Biarpun Kiku mengakui ia tidak heran yang menjadi korban kali ini adalah seorang Lovino Vargas. Mengingat skandal yang pernah terjadi… Ah itu tak penting!

"Ve~ jadi apa kita akan membuka satu-persatu ruangan?" tanya Feliciano sambil melihat kearah lorong yang dipenuhi oleh ruangan-ruangan itu. Entah berapa jam yang akan mereka habiskan jika harus membukanya satu-persatu.

"Tidak, kita langsung ke bagian belakang kapal." jawab Kiku singkat sambil melempar senyum tipis.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Kiku, tiga sekawan itu bergegas kearah bagian belakang kapal. Seingat Kiku, itu adalah bagian bagi para tawanan untuk ditahan. Karena disana biasanya mereka dijadikan bahan pelecehan dan tertawaan. Hush! Hapus pikiranmu itu Kiku! Segila apapun Antonio tak mungkin rated M didepan umum. Ceritanya beda lagi sih kalau sudah dikamar pribadi.

Rombongan kecil it uterus berjal;an. Memang jalan-jalan benar-benar sangat sepi. Ini membuat mereka makin khawatir saja, janga-jangan ada jebakan tertentu. Sudahlah, yang penting adalah menyelamatkan Lovino. Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh, tiba juga mereka dipintu yang memisahkan bagian bangunan kapal dengan bagian belakang. Hanya dengan membuka pintu itu pasti mereka dapat melihat dimana Lovino.

Feliciano menatap kearah pintu didepannya dengan pandangan ragu. Serasa ia dapat merasakan bahaya yang ada didepannya. "Ve~ apa kita harus pergi ke situ?" tanya Feliciano ragu.

"Tentu saja, desu." angguk Kiku dengan penuh keyakinan. "Lovino-kun pasti ada didalam situ. Kita harus menolongnya, agar kita bisa cepat keluar dari sini. Dan menghentikan Alfred-san." tandas Kiku.

"Ve~ apa maksudmu?" Feliciano tampak bingung akan kata-kata barusan.

Kiku hanya tersenyum simpul. Seraya Matthew terbang ke pundak Feliciano. "_You didn't see Alfred eyes? _Sudah jelas Alfred memilih pergi ke utara padahal sudah jelas tahu Lovino ada di selatan adalah untuk pergi menemui Antonio. Dan mengenal mereka berdua, mungkin itu akan berakhir dengan pertarungan." jawab Matthew.

"Dan, saat terakhir mereka bertengkar apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiku pada Feliciano, memancing bocah Italian itu untuk kembali mengingat.

Feliciano hanya bergidik ngeri. Rasanya malas untuk kembali membayangkan saat-saat itu. "Ve, kalau begitu kita harus cepat menyelamatkan kakak." ujar Feliciano yakin, ia menyimpan segala ketakutan yang menghantui seraya membuka pintu menuju ke tempat dimana Lovino ditahan.

Setidaknya, Kiku harus benar-benar dapat melindungi nyawanya. Melihat jumlah pelaut yang siap menyerang. Entah apakah mereka bis-

"FELICIANO!"

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

"Alfred! _Slow down_! Jangan cepat-cepat!" panggil Arthur terengah-engah. Dari tadi Alfred memaksanya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Tentu saja itu membuat Arthur cukup capek. Belum lagi jalan yang berkelok-kelok. Aah, rasanya kaki Arthur mau putus sekarang.

Alfred menoleh kebelakang sambil menyeringai kecil. "Hmm~? Maaf deh, kamu tak apa?" tanya Alfred sambil tersenyum ceria. Saat itu juga, Arthur nyaris meninggal ditempat karena kehabisan darah.

Arthur hanya mengembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya aku terlihat baik-baik saja, git?" tanya Arthur sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam, walau mukanya jelas-jelas memerah.

"Hahahaha! Jangan begitu dong, kau bisa terlihat seperti… old man." komentar Alfred usil setengah menggoda.

"APA? Aku masih 13 tahun bloody hell!" bentak Arthur tak terima.

"Kalau begitu jangan lesu begitu dong." balas Alfred menahan tawa. Mata biru langitnya menatap kasihan- tidak, menatap dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu. Aku bukan tipe orang hiperaktif sepertimu yang kuat berlari-lari sejauh ini." Arthur mengalihkan pandangan dan mengelus-elus kakinya yang sudah sakit. Andai saja disitu ada konterpain.

Alfred kembali menyeringai nakal. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Arthur berdiri. "Nah, sekarang apa Artie mau digendong saja?" tanyanya dengan cengiran khas.

Wajah Arthur langsung penuh akan semburat merah. "Tidak perlu. Nanti malah merepotkan, aku masih kuat jalan kok." balas Arthur menolak pertolongan dari Alfred.

Alfred melingkarkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu? Kalau sungkan atau menolak pertolongan itu sombong loh. Sudah ditolong kok tak mau terima." ujar Alfred lagi. "Aku jamin tidak merepotkan deh! Lagipula walau kapal ini besar, sebentar lagi juga sudah sampai." lanjut Alfred berusaha meyakinkan anak lelaki didepannya itu.

Wajah Arthur kian memerah. "Aku cuma tak mau merepotkan…"

"Sudah kubilang tak akan merepotkan! Tenang saja, Artie, perjalanan akan berlangsung aman!" teriak Alfred dengan gaya sok hero favoritenya.

"Baiklah…" Arthur akhirnya menyerah juga.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Alfred langsung menarik Arthur dalam gendongannya.

"Pegangan yang erat tuan-tuan, pesawat akan segera lepas landas!" teriak Alfred sambil berlarian dilorong kapal itu.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan." komentar Arthur sambil mempererat rangkulannya. Samar-sama wajahnya yang sudah merah makin memerah. 'Dan kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti menghilangkan rona ini.' batin Arthur sejenak.

"Artie juga kan?"

"…" Arthur tak menjawab. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Alfred.

"Hahahaha." tawa Alfred sambil terus berlarian.

"…git." desis Arthur kecil.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

"Apa nyamuk-nyamuk kecil itu sudah sampai?~" tanya Antonio sambil mengetuk-etukkan jarinya. Seraya memainkan pedang dengan lihainya.

"Sebentar lagi. Tampaknya mereka juga punya teman baru." jawab seorang pria dengan suara dingin. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Tapi tenang saja, dia cuma manusia biasa." lanjut pria itu. Tampak pria bermata violet itu terus-terusan memata-matai keadaan kapal melalui bola kristal.

Antonio tersenyum menyeringai memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. "Ya, walaupun ada teman juga tak akan mengubah keadaan. Anak-anak itu tak mungkin menang melawanku." tandasnya penuh percaya diri. "Apalagi beberapa teman-teman mereka pasti sudah tamat dibelekang sana."

.

.

.

**###TBC###**

.

.

.**  
**

**Review Reply for anonymous :**

**R-chan:** wkwkw Iya dong~ Ini kan cerita jg asalnya karena pelarian saya buat USUK (?). Situ-situ, baca diatas :D~

**Higashiyama:** Maaf, saya mo nikah dengan Scottie atau Alfred saja #dibuangkeSegitigaBermuda #dirajamArthur. Anyway, makasih~ I love USUK forever too~ Spread their love then :D

**Schneeglocke gak bisa login :** makasih ;w; #kasihUSUKpakebajumaid. Fuu~ saya tak bisa kbur dari typo sih? #plak. UPDATED!

**SugarLove :** saya juga mau, da ;w;~ Fuuu- SpaMano in further chapter XD. Tidaak! Mas Ivan sama mbak Bella kawin aja sana gih, jangan ngikutin saya *diketok pipa*

**Note from Nyasar:**

Fuu, gimana chapter ini? Pendek? Panjang? Abal? Awesome? #dibuang

Berikan reviewmu agar saya dapat mengupdatenya dengan cepat #slap

Oh iya, silahkan tebak siapa peramal-bermata-ungu-itu =w=

**Clue:** buka Ivan #dibuangkelaut

Review please? Review for faster update #gaplok. Nanti saya kirim para seme-uke favorit anda kerumah pake baju maid 8D

Yeay!~ Spread the USUK love #kumatdodolnya. With love~ Nyasar


	4. Starting The Battle

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Peter pan © J.M Barrie**

**Produk nyempil © pemiliknya**

**Warning: OOC (yan!Antonio, dll), OC, AU, shonen-ai, cerita ngelantur dari cerita Peter Pan.**

**Note from Nyasar: **kolkolkol~ tak ada yang bisa menebak, da? #dibacokreaders. Apa saya salah. Perasaan violet menurut wikipedia itu bluish purple, tapi dibilang ungu tak apa kan? #. Betewe, thankies buat mbak **ry0kiku**, ngingetin saya soal kapak si Oyabun, saya khilaf(?) mbak. Bakal saya coba munculin deh owo. Hufuu o3o maaf kalau chappie ini agak.. aurgh, saya gak pernah nulis action #plak. Anyway, silahkan read to find out. Happy reading!

**###**

"Norge~"

Norge menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda dengan mata violet itu menatap tajam pada orang yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut tak lazim dengan mata biru sedang menyengir kecil. Tangannya tampak menggengam dua buah bilah bungkusan yang ditutupi kain. Disampingnya seorang pemuda berambut silver-white dengan mata keunguan tampak sibuk membawakan beberapa tumpuk buku.

"Noreg, ini buku-buku yang kau minta." ujar pemuda dengan rambut silver-white tersebut. "Sudah lengkapkah?"

"Well, kau bisa memanggilku kakak kan, Ice? Tapi terima kasih sudah membawakan buku." balas Norge dengan tatapan datar sambil menerima buku-buku itu dari adiknya itu. "Dan, anko uzai… Kapten memanggilmu." lanjut Norge sambil menatap tajam pada pemuda berambut berantakan itu.

Sang anko uzai, atau mari kita panggil Mathias, hanya memberi senyum kecil lalu melenggang kearah ruangan kapten. Sebelum tangannya membuka pintu dari kayu itu, ia tampak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Good luck untuk pekerjaanmu, _sayang_." ujarnya sebelum memasuki ruangan itu, hitung-hitung menghindar dari Norge yang tampak siap memerintahkan troll kesayangannya untuk membunuh pemuda hyper itu.

Ice hanya bisa facepalm melihat pemandangan barusan seraya memutar bola matanya kearah jendela kecil. Diluar tampak air laut biru begitu cerah, kontras dengan keadaan lorong itu yang memang dibuat untuk seminim mungkin pencahayaannya. Ice ingat bagaimana saat ia harus mengantarkan barang-barang yang diminta Norge saat malam-malam, bagaimana saat itu tak ada cahaya bulan purnama yang dapat memberikan secercah sinar hingga Ice sontak langsung berlarian (_Well_, jangan katakan padanya kalau itu karena ia ketakutan.) kearah ruangan Norge yang terletak dibagian paling ujung lorong.

"_Anyway_, Ice, Ikuti aku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di ruanganku" perintah Norge sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata mistis. Mungkin itu mantra, karena setelahnya muncul api-api kecil berwarna biru agar jalan mereka dapat lebih terang.

Ice menatap punggung kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung. Penasaran akan ada masalah apa hingga seorang Mathias, salah satu dari petarung andalan kawanan bajak laut itu dipanggil untuk menghadap sang kapten. Karena biasanya Mathias bertugas diluar kapal. Dengan kata lain memiliki tugas untuk menyelesaikan misi-misi rahasia diluar kapal besar tersebut.

Lorong itu memang agak panjang. Mengingat besar kapal itu dan jarak antara kamar kapten dengan ruang pribadi milik Norge cukup jauh. Kita tidak bisa menyebut itu 'kamar Norge' karena konon Norge jarang menggunakannya. Katanya sih (katanya) ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk merapal mantra diruangan yang berada dipuncak kapal. Walau menurut Ice, itu tidak benar. Tidak baik untuk dibeberkan disini mengingat author tak ingin kisah ini menjadi rate M— hiraukan itu.

"Noreg…" Ice tampaknya memilih untuk langsung bertanya tentang apa yang ia tak ketahui.

"Pangil kakak?"

"_Never_." balas Ice menolak halus. "Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Ice lagi.

Norge diam beberapa saat seraya berdiri tegak didepan pintu sebuah ruangan. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, merapalkan beberapa mantra, dan lampu menyala. Norge meletakkan buku-bukunya diatas sebuah meja yang dipenuhi benda-benda aneh, seraya mengambi kursi untuk duduk. Ia menatap tajam ke sebuah cermin kecil yang berada dipojok meja, tangannya memberi isyarat pada adiknya untuk duduk.

"… Para geng kecil itu datang kembali."

Ice memasang ekspresi terkejut untuk sesaat. "Ingin mengganggu seperti biasa?" tanya Ice yang (memang) sudah hafal betul kebiasaan bocah-bocah Lost Boys yang suka menyusup, membuat ulah, dan mengerjai seluruh isi kapal. Memang sih cuma beberapa yang suka menyusup. Contohnya, kapten kawanan Lost boys, bocah bertampang oriental yang tukang berkecimpungan dengan barang-barang aneh, atau kapten mereka yang dulu juga mantan pembuat kacau di gerombolan Lost Boys.

Norge menggelengkan kepala. "Kapten yang mengundang mereka. Karena itu kapten memanggil Mathias."

Keheningan menyelimuti untuk sejenak. Ice tampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang pas. Matanya sedari tadi tertuju ke sudut ruangan. Memandang dengan hampa. Hingga Norge kembali berbicara. "Tampaknya hari ini kita akan bekerja keras." ujar Norge dengan suara kecil. Nadanya menunjukkan seberapa ia merasa tidak suka. Pandangan mata yang lelah, tersirat sedikit cahaya kebencian.

Ice hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, Mathias Kohler."

Tampak seorang dengan pakaian bajak laut lengkap. Segala aksesoris menyertainya dengan megah. Seringai kejam menghiasi wajahnya yang konon sanggup membuat para wanita betekuk lutut. Ah, jangankan wanita, pria juga kok. Siapa seme atau uke yang sanggup meno—oke, itu tidak nyambung. Kita kembali ke cerita.

Pria bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu duduk dikursinya dengan gaya arogan. Menunggu reaksi dari pria lain yang ada didepannya. Seringai terus setia menghiasi wajah tampannya, seolah enggan meninggalkan sang pemilik wajah.

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya mendengus kecil. "Ada apa tuan Carriedo?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk hormat. Jujur, ia tidak tahan disuruh menggunakan sopan santun apalah itu. Berdasarkan kata Norge, ia adalah salah satu dari orang paling berisik, hiperaktif, dan segala embel-embelnya yang Norge penah temui didunia ini. Bagi Mathias sih, itu adalah pujian dari Norgenya tersayang.

Antonio tersenyum sinis sambil menuangkan segelas wine. Langsung saja ia tegak wine itu hingga habis. "Jika tahu mengapa bertanya?" balas Antonio sambil kembali memamerkan seringai kecilnya, pandangan yang menatap tajam, melirik cepat kearah benda yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. Gelas wine yang tak berdosa'pun menjadi tumbalnya. Gelas malang yang dipenuhi permata, jatuh dan pecah karena ulah pemiliknya. Entah sudah kehilangan akal sehat apa sang pemilik, jelas-jelas gelas tersebut lebih baik disumbangkan kepada para fujodanshi malang yang tak dapat membeli doujinshi secara langsung.

"Aku ingin melihatnya…" desis Antonio penuh semangat. Mata hijaunya menyinarkan kilatan merah.

Mathias tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang kapten itu seraya kembali memberi hormat. Ia mengambil salah satu dari bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Semua sudah diperbaiki sesuai keinginanmu, tak ada desainnya yang berubah, bagian-bagiannya juga sudah diperkuat." ujar Mathias sambil melepaskan tali pengikat. Ia membukanya secara perlahan, agar dapat memperlihatkan pesona benda didalamnya secara perlahan.

Tampak benda yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Antonio. Sebuah benda yang telah ditunggunya. "Masih megah seperti biasa…" komentar Antonio sambil berdecak kagum.

Senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa yang terkesan sarkastik. Ia kembali memainkan pedang yang dihadapannya. Digigitnya bibir yang bergetar karena kesenangan yang dirasakan. Ia menjilati darah yang keluar akibat gigitan itu. Rasanya ia seperti seorang anak kecil yang gembira begitu melihat permen lollipop.

"Tidak buruk untuk mencoba kan?"

Secepat kilat Antonio langsung menyerang Mathias yang masih menggenggam kapak miliknya. Mathias yang tampak tersentak kaget langsung bersiap dalam posisi bertarung mempertahankan diri menggunakan kapak tersebut. Pedang Antonio beberapa kali bergesekkan dengan kapak tersebut berusaha mencuri kesempatan dan mencari titik lemah lawannya. Antonio tampak berusaha menjegal kaki Mathias agar pertahanan lelaki didepannya itu runtuh, sehingga kesempatan untuk menyerangnya terbuka lebar. Namun Mathias adalah petarung yang cukup baik, ia tidak membiarkan begitu saja seseorang meruntuhkan pertahanan yang dibangunnya. Ia hindari setiap jegalan dan taktik bertarung yang dihujankan oleh Antonio.

"Kemampuan berpedangmu meningkat, _tuan_." puji Mathias ditengah pertarungan kecil itu.

Antonio tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja," katanya sambil menarik pedangnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke sarung pedang itu. Mengakhiri pertarungan kecil barusan. "Tapi kapak masih pilihanku. Pedang ini kan hanya sementara selagi kapakku tersayang dibetulkan." ujar Antonio melirik sinis.

Mathias hanya mengangguk. "Tapi kekuatan kapak ini hebat kan?" tanya Mathias sambil tampak membersihkan sang kapak agar tampak lebih bersinar.

Sunyi. Antonio tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi kapak itu dengan penuh nafsu, nafsu untuk melenyapkan pengganggu disekitarnya. Yang pasti seringai kesayangan itu kembali bertengger diwajahnya.

"Berikan kapak itu pada pemiliknya. Itu milikku."

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Cairan merah kehitaman… kental. Baunya amis. Cairan tersebut menetes dan terus membasahi tangannya. Ia hanya dapat menatap syok terhadap pemandangan didepannya. Tangannya yang bersimbah oleh cairan itu. Cairan yang ia sangat tidak suka. Yang membuat bulu kuduk orang awam bergidik. Cairan yang mengundang tawa para makhluk sadistik. Darah.

"Feliciano-kun!" jerit Kiku berusaha menyadarkan anak lelaki didepannya itu.

Feliciano tampak merintih kesakitan. Jelas saja, tangannya sekarang sudah lumayan mengenaskan. Oke, itu bukan lumayan. Tangan yang nyaris terpotong itu sama sekali bukan lumayan. Tangannya terus mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya pedang yang menyerangnya itu sukses besar dalam merobek pembuluh darah mangsanya. Tampak daging yang menganga. Rasanya Kiku hanya dapat menelan ludah, bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Bertahanlah Feliciano-kun! Bertahanlah!" jerit Kiku, berusaha meyakinkan temannya itu untuk tetap bertahan melawan derasnya darah yang dikeluarkan.

Para awak kapal biadab itu hanya melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apakah kau punya waktu untuk mengurusi anak itu? Melihat jumlah kami yang sebanyak ini." ejek seorang awak kapal dengan tatapan sinis. Tangannya mengenggam sebuah pistol. Seperti sudah siap untuk memuntahkan peluru dengan membabi buta.

Kiku hanya balik menatap dengan tatapan tajam. Tersirat sedikit ketakutan, tapi baginya tak ada waktu untuk ketakutan sekarang. Nyawanya sedang diujung tanduk.

'Sial, katanaku ada dikantong Matthew-san.' batin Kiku sambil berkeringat dingin. 'Matthew? Oh ya, kan masih ada dia.' ingat Kiku dengan cepat. Memang dia memang sempat melupakan peri kecil itu. Bukan salahnya sih, toh Matthew memang sering dilupakan.

Segera matanya melirik untuk mencari keberadaan sang peri kecil transparan itu. Tapi kemanapun matanya tertuju, ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Malahan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah awak kapal itu tampak makin banyak, dan siap membantai mereka habis-habisan. Cih, satu anak kecil lawan sekelompok pelaut sadis.

"Matthew-san, kau dimana?" bisik Kiku dengan suara kecil. Tangannya tampak seperti hendak mengambil pedang panjang kesayangannya itu. Mengisyaratkan seberapa ia butuh katana saat itu juga.

Kiku langsung menyadari adanya jejak bubuk keemasan samar-samar tak jauh didepannya. Tampak sesosok peri kecil yang tak seberapa jelas. Paling tidak mata kecoklatan yang tampak hampa miliknya dapat mendeteksi keberadaan jejak emas tersebut.

Peri kecil itu tampak terbang kearah Kiku dan Feliciano. Kaki kecil mendarat tepat dipundak pemuda Asia yang tampak berkeringat dingin. "Biarkan Feliciano disini. Urusi para awak kapal didepanmu itu." bisik Matthew dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Kiku sempat menyerngitkan dahi. Tidak yakin rasanya meninggalkan teman yang terluka ditengah awak kapal yang tengah kalap tersebut. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda menurut. "Katanaku…"

Mendengar kata-kata Kiku, dengan sigap Matthew langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tas kecil yang sedari tadi menggantung dipinggangnya. Ditariknya sebuah pegangan besar. Semakin ditarik, semakin terlihat wujud asli benda itu. Melihat Matthew yang tampak kesulitan menarik senjata itu, Kiku langsung mengulurkan tangan dan mencabut pedang panjang tersebut. Seperti mencabutnya dari sarung langsung. Layaknya kantong Doraemon yang bisa mengeluarkan macam-macam benda. Bedanya, Matthew peri, bukan kucing.

"Matthew-san, jaga Felicano-kun."

Matthew menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan menjaganya, silly. Mana mungkin aku dengan badan sekecil ini mampu menjaganya. Aku hanya bertugas menyembuhkan luka. Sedangkan yang menjaganya orang lain." ujar Matthew sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya walaupun Kiku tak bisa melihatnya.

Perkataan Matthew barusan sempat mengundang pertanyaan dikepala Kiku. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk bertanya. Dihadapan Kiku sekarang, tampak sebuah pedang mengayun dengan kasar kearahnya. Dengan cekatan, ditahannya ayunan pedang itu dengan katana miliknya.

"Matthew-san, bawa Feliciano-kun! Jaga dia, aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya! Jangan lupa, carilah Lovino-kun!" teriak Kiku sambil tetap berusaha menangkis serangan yang menghujani dirinya. Ia bersyukur sempat dilatih menggunakan pedang. Jangan remehkan walau usianya masih muda, dengan tempaan yang tegas ia kini cukup kuat dalam menggunakan katana tersebut.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, heh?" tanya seorang pria bermata merah dengan seringai licik. Tangannya tampak terus menekankan pedangnya agar pertahanan Kiku runtuh.

Kiku hanya menghiraukan pertanyaan itu dan balik menyerang pria didepannya. Diayunkan katana tersebut dengan penuh konsentrasi dan konsisten. Walau mungkin beberapa sabetan melesat, setidaknya satu sabetan berhasil mengenai lengan pria bermata merah tersebut dan membuat luka yang cukup dalam. Kiku sempat menarik nafas lega karena berhasil menghindari serangan barusan.

Namun sepertinya tidak banyak waktu untuk mengelak. Seorang pria dengan lagak flamboyan, ya setidaknya kesannya begitu flamboyan, menyerangnya dengan pedang yang tampak berkilauan (Entah kenapa pedang itu berkilauan.) dari arah kiri. Dari arah kanan tampak seseorang dengan pandangan seram dan tinggi yang tidak biasa menyerangnya dengan sebuah tongkat panjang. Melihat kepungan tersebut, dengan segenap tenaga Kiku langsung menghindar kearah depan. Tangannya tampak mengayunkan katana yang digenggamnya agar jalan didepannya terbuka lebar.

Sekuat mungkin Kiku berlarian kearah tempat yang lebih tinggi agar mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik sambil terus menyerang awak kapal yang menghalangi jalan. Melihat anak kecil yang terus-menerus menyerang mereka, para awak kapal jahanam tersebut makin menyerang bertubi-tubi. Kiku berusaha mencari ruangan kosong dan menghindari diri dari bertarung. Karena bagaimanapun, tak mungkin anak seperti dia mampu menghabisi seluruh awak kapal yang rata-rata merupakan ahli bersenjata yang terlatih. Kaki kecilnya terus berlarian untuk menghindar dari serangan tanpa henti. Setidaknya, sampai terdengar suara tembakan.

'DOR'

Sebuah peluru dengan sukses bersarang di tangan kanannya. Peluru yang begitu tajam dan panas. Seketika, katana yang digenggamnya langsung jatuh ketanah. Pertahanan anak itu benar-benar runtuh. Darah mulai mengucur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Cih, jarang tembakanku dapat meleset. Kau hebat juga nak." balas pria seorang pria dengan pistol ditangannya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau menatap dengan tajam. Tampak seulas senyum kegirangan menghiasi wajahnya.

Keadaan darurat bagi Kiku. Tampak pria dengan tongkat panjang serta pandangan mengerikan yang tadi, memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang anak tersebut. Begitu juga dengan penembak barusan. Tangannya mengarah tepat kejantung anak berwajah oriental tersebut. Membidik dengan penuh keyakinan.

'DOR'

Kiku menutup matanya begitu suara tembakan yang kembali terdengar. Berusaha menyiapkan diri akan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan dialaminya. Anehnya, Kiku tak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Apa badannya sampai mati rasa? Sepertinya tidak. Ia mencoba membuka matanya dengan samar-samar. Dilihatnya sesosok blonde dengan pistol berukuran sedang ditangannya. Wanita tersebut memberikan senyum pada Kiku.

"_Hello_~ Lama tak bertemu, Kiku."

Mata Kiku melebar. Ia langsung mengenali sosok didepannya tersebut. Tapi memang ditengah pertarungan sengit begini, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai dan berpelukan haru lama tak bertemu ala teletubbies. Pria dengan tongkat panjang tadi tampak bersiap menyerangnya. Tongkatnya diayunkan dengan penuh kekuatan. Seperti siap menghabisi nyawa manusia yang menghalangi jalan. Kiku berusaha bergerak untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tersirat ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"AAAKH!"

Kiku melihat kearah pria yang hendak menyerangnya tadi. Beberapa pisau tampak menancap ditangan pria tersebut. Pisau kecil tersebut tampak berhasil merobek kulit korbannya. Darah mengucur deras. Tak jauh dari situ, tampak seorang wanita dengan rambut keperakan menggenggam pisau-pisau. Baik ditangan kiri maupun kanan.

"Elizaveta mengurus anak bernama Feliciano yang terluka." ujar wanita berambut keperakan itu sambil tetap membidik para awak kapal yang makin mengganas. Lemparan pisau-pisau tersebut tampak begitu akurat. Bagaikan ada magnet yang telah melekat ditubuh sang target hingga pisau-pisau tersebut langsung tertarik tepat pada sasaran.

Wanita berambut blonde yang tampak dengan lincah berusaha menghindari serangan dari awak-awak kapal itu melemparkan senyum sekilas. "Baguslah. Nata, kau urusi bagian sini. Jaga Kiku. Aku akan pergi mencari Lovino." ujar wanita itu.

Perempuan yang dipanggil 'Nata' hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Menghabisi lawannya dengan tatapan dingin. Pisau yang dilemparkan, maupun pisau yang ia genggam untuk langsung menghabisi nyawa orang yang menghalangi. Darah menyembur keluar bagaikan air yang terdesak hingga menciptakan kubangan darah. Namun ia tampak tak peduli. Seolah-olah pemandangan tersebut adalah hal biasa baginya.

"Kau bisa menjaga diri kan?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin pada Kiku.

Kiku hanya mengangguk yakin. Ia merobek ujung bajunya lalu melingkarkan kain hasil robekan tersebut ditangannya, hitung-hitung untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Ia bersyukur tembakan tadi tak melukainya cukup parah, walau rasa sakit yang teramat sangat memang pastinya ada. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetaran, diraihnya katana yang tergeletak tak jauh dari situ.

Wanita yang berambut blonde tadi tampak dengan sigap berlarian dengan gesitnya. Ia berlarian melalui pinggiran kapal. Meraih tempat yang lebih tinggi. Ia berlarian kecil kearah pintu-pintru kabin. Tampaknya itu adalah ruangan penyimpanan senjata. Ia merusak kunci ruangan itu dengan pistol yang tergenggam manis ditangannya dan mendobrak beberapa ruangan yang ada. Jika ruangan itu kosong, wanita berambut blonde dengan bandana, atau mari kita panggil Bella itu kembali mendobrak pintu lainnya. Sambil sesekali menembak kearah awak kapal yang menghalangi jalan.

Senyum manis terulas begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Hei Lovino~ Lama tak bertemu."

Matanya menatap dengan tajam. Menendang tepat di selangkang awak kapal yang menghalanginya. Tangannya membidik beberapa awak kapal yang mulai berdatangan. "Sabar ya~ sepertinya akan memerlukan waktu. Lagipula Antonio pasti sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk tak membunuhmu." ujar Bella dengan senyum percaya diri. Lovino mengenal jelas wanita dihadapannya itu, wanita yang membidikkan senjata tanpa rasa takut. Berusaha menyempurnakan pertahanannya agar tidak dapat ditembus. Berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"TIIIDAAAAK! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Ogah."

"TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG, _GIT_!'

"Kan katanya kakimu sakit."

"SUDAH GAK SAKIT! TURUNKAAAN!"

"Masa sih?"

"BENAAR! YA TUHAN, TURUNKAN AKU ALFRED!"

"Aku kok gak percaya."

"APA MAKSU.. — KYAAAAAA! TURUNKAN AKU BODOH!"

"Teriakanmu seperti cewek lagi loh~"

"BERHENTI BERCANDA! TURUUNKAAN!"

"_Okay then_."

BRAAK

"Auch!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Art?"

"…"

"Haa ~ lo?"

Mata Arthur mendelik tajam pada anak lelaki dihadapannya. "TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA BODOH! KALAU MAU MENURUNKAN ITU KASIH PERINGATAN DULU!" bentak Arthur sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya tampak memerah oleh karena amarah.

Alfred berjingkatan sambil tertawa lepas. "Ahahaha~ Wajahmu kelihatan menderita gitu." komentar Alfred lagi. Seperti tidak ada lelahnya untuk menggoda anak didepannya itu.

Bibir Arthur makin monyong saja. Alfred makin geli melihatnya.

"Siapa yang tidak menderita kalau harus digendong sambil terbang kebut-kebutan begitu?" bentak Arthur. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sambil kembali mengembungkan pipinya ala anak kecil yang balonnya dicuri preman MKKB.

Alfred makin tertawa dibuatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur. Tentu saja itu membuat anak malang beralis tebal tersebut memerah. Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat kontak mata.

"Kan supaya cepat sampai. Setelah itu kita bisa pergi ke selatan untuk menyelamatkan Lovino." bisik Alfred dengan suara kecil.

Arthur sempat membeku. Matanya melebar begitu mendengar kata-kata Alfred.

"Maksudmu?"

Alfred memberikan senyum kecil, namun berkesan mendalam dan sungguh… misterius.

"Aku gak akan main rahasia disini kok." ujar Alfred sambil tersenyum kecil. "Setidaknya sekarang Arthur sudah tak bisa kembali bukan?" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan perhatian kearah belakang mereka. Jalan yang penuh dengan liku-liku dan jebakan. Tentu saja tadi Arthur tak sempat menghafal jalan berhubung Alfred menggendongnya sambil terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Alfred, jangan main-main." bentak Arthur sarkastik.

Anak dengan rambut yang mencuat layak antena tersebut memberi senyum childish trademarknya. "Aku tidak main-main. Kita hanya akan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada disini." elaknya. Alfred tampak berterbangan rendah.

Arthur memberikan tatapan bingung kepadanya. Alfred tampak hanya memberikan senyum kecil, mengisyaratkan Arthur untuk mengikutinya.

"Alfred, apa maksudmu?" tanya Arthur. Ia melemparkan pandangan yang kira-kira dapat diterjemahkan sebagai 'Cepat-katakan-atau-nyawamu-melayang'.

Alih-alih menjawab, Alfred malah terbang mendekati Arthur sambil menarik tangannya. Memaksa Arthur untuk ikut terbang seperti dirinya. "Ikuti saja aku. Kau akan aman kok. Kita selesaikan masalah disini."

Arthur hanya terdiam. Diikutinya Alfred sambil mencoba berterbangan. Sedari tadi ia masih belum terbiasa untuk terbang. Keseimbangannya selalu saja pecah. Alfred menggenggam erat tangan Arthur. Menjaganya agar tetap seimbang. Mengingat Arthur yang sudah ogah-ogahan untuk digendongnya.

"Kita… sudah sampai." ujar Alfred dengan suara kecil, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Arthur mengintip pintu yang terkunci didepannya. Gembok besar tampak bertengger menandakan pintu itu sudah dibuka.

"Kau mau masuk kedalamnya?" tanya Arthur berkeringat dingin. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk didalamnya.

Alfred mengangguk. "Disana kita akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Arthur menyerngitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

Senyum khas, senyum yang mampu membuat wajah menjadi kemerahan. "Aku akan melawan kapten bajak laut sialan itu."

Mata Arthur kembali melebar. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan tentang Alfred yang ingin mengajak seseorang bertarung. Membuat ulah dan sebagainya. Tapi tak terlintas soal Alfred yang berniat menjatuhkan kapten kapal secara langsung. Arthur ingin memarahinya sekarang. Namun mulutnya terkunci rapat. Tak mampu mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Lihat? Disini ada kunci untuk membuka gembok. Itu berarti sang kapten memang mengundang kita. Lagipula, ini adalah ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk pertarungan."

Arthur ingin membantah dan mencegah Alfred memutar kunci itu. Namun badannya membeku. Seolah ada yang menahannya untuk berbuat demikian.

"_Serta tempat eksekusi utama._"

KRIIIET

Suara pintu terbuka. Tampak pemandangan berupa bagian depan kapal. Angin laut, bau air laut ikut tercampur dengan udara. Lebih-lebih dipojokan terdapat tempat pemenggalan kepala. Memang tidak ada kepala manusia disana, namun bilah pisau yang diwarnai oleh warna merah jelas menunjukkan bahwa benda itu sering digunakan untuk mengakhiri nyawa seseorang. Tak jauh dari situ, terdapat bilah papan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengeksekusi dengan cara membiarkan orang berjalan diatasnya hingga jatuh kelaut. Terdapat juga kapak untuk mengeksekusi, serta cambuk berduri yang durinya dipenuhi bercak merah. Yang paling menarik perhatian adalah tempat seperti beranda kecil. Ada seseorang yang membelakangi mereka. Punggung yang terasa begitu besar dan dewasa.

Alfred tersenyum senang begitu melihat orang tersebut membalikkan badan. Menampakkan wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh rambut ikal dan permata berwarna hijau yang disebut mata. Ditangan kanan tampak sebuah kapak besar yang mengkilat. Siap diayunkan untuk menebas lawannya. Kapak tersebut terangkat dan terarah langsung ke hadapan Alfred.

"Alfred F. Jones. Sudah siap akan tantanganmu?"

Alfred menyeringai kecil. "Tentu saja."

Dan sebuah pedang tampak dilemparkan kearahnya. Dengan sigap, anak bermata biru langit itu langsung menangkapnya.

"Itu pedangmu kan. Aku sudah membuatnya betul kembali." balas Antonio dengan tatapan dingin. Alfred menatap mata itu sambil mendengus kesal. Mengingat itu adalah mata yang sama dengan mata yang dulu selalu dipenuhi oleh keceriaan.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, _kapten_." ujarnya dihiasi oleh nada meledek.

Arthur menatap kejadian barusan dengan tatapan bergetar. Alfred hendak menghadapi petarung itu? Melawan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dengan kapak besar nan menakutkan? Yang benar saja!

"Alfred, le..-lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." ujar Arthur cepat sambil hendak menarik tangan Alfred dan berbalik. Namun tampak Mathias yang datang sambil juga menggenggam sebuah kapak. Mathias berjalan kearah pintu keluar sambil bersiap dalam kuda-kuda.

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar selama pertarungan." ujar Antonio sambil tertawa sadis.

Alfred hanya meludah kesal.

"Tenang saja Alfred. Pacarmu itu akan aman disini. Mungkin ia hanya akan melihat kau mati bersimbah darah." balas Antonio lagi. Tangannya tampak mengibaskan kapaknya. Seraya membuka jaket merah miliknya agar lebih mudah dalam bergerak.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" protes Alfred dengan samar-samar kemerahan. Namun ia tak mengurusi itu lebih lagi. Melihat Antonio yang datang padanya. Menyerang dengan menggunakan kapak berkekuatan penuh. Alfred langsung terbang menghindar sembari mencuri kesempatan untuk menyerang dari belakang. Namun Antonio tampak tak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan, dengan cepat sang kapten bajak laut langsung berbalik dan mengayunkan kapaknya pada Alfred.

"Pertarungan sudah dimulai."

Arthur bersumpah dalam hati, badannya kini bergetar akan ketakutan. Dibayangannya terlintas sebuah kenangan yang ia benci. Kenangan dimana ia kehilangan orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya. Mata Arthur langsung terbuka lebar. Pandangan penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Alfred!" jerit Arthur berusaha menghentikan pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung. Ia tahu itu akan percuma, namun setidaknya—

"Tidak tuan, anda tidak boleh mengganggu. Tuan Antonio mengatakan aku tak boleh melukai teman yang dibawa anak kecil itu. Jadi sebaiknya anda mundur saja." ujar Mathias dengan nada kejam, namun juga tersirat sedikit nada childish didalamnya.

"Maaf…" Terdengar bisikan dari seseorang.

Arthur hanya merasakan sebuah kain menutupi hidungnya. Lalu kesadarannya memudar. "Al…-fred…." Kesadaran Arthur hilang. Kini ia tampak ambruk dan terjatuh. untung saja ada seseorang yang siap menolongnya dari belakang.

"Tino, kau bawa dia kepojokan. Istirahatkan dia disana. Sampai ia bangun." ujar Mathias.

"Aku tahu." balas lelaki yang dipanggil Tino itu seraya membawa Arthur kearah pojokan, mendudukkannya pada sebuah papan.

Alfred yang masih tampak bertarung tak jauh dari situ langsung bereaksi melihat Arthur yang tengah pingsan. "ARTHUR!"

TRANG

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, Alfred F. Jones. Temanmu itu hanya pingsan sebentar. Daripada ia terluka bukan." ujar Antonio sambil tetap mengayunkan kapaknya kearah Alfred. Alfred yang tampak terkejut kembali melompat menghindar. Ia berlarian menjauhi Antonio, dan begitu merasa jaraknya cukup jauh. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia langsung menyerang targetnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi sayanganya serangan itu mampu ditahan dengan mudah oleh Antonio.

"Bertarunglah dengan segenap keinginanmu. Tunjukkan kekuatanmu!" teriak Antonio lantang. Alfred menelan ludah seraya kembali mengambil posisi bertahan begitu melihat kapak Antonio akan menyerangnya.

.

.

.

**###**

Harum sekolah, harum khas yang telah ia rasakan selama 6 tahun di sekolah dasar. Kini ia memang siswa SMP. Tapi ia tak mungkin melupakannya. Pandangan matanya masih buram, berusaha mencerna pemandangan disekitarnya. Bangku, meja tulis, papan tulis, anak-anak kecil dengan tawa riang…

"Artie~ pulang bareng yuk!" rengek seorang anak bermata biru menggelayuti anak yang didepannya.

"Silahkan. Tapi berhenti melakukan itu, _git_! Aku kesulitan berjalan!"

Arthur memandangi anak tersebut dengan seksama. Berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya agar dapat mengenali siapa anak-anak tersebut. Dimana ia sekarang juga? Ia merasa begitu mengenalnya. Tapi dimana? Pikirannya terasa begitu keruh.

"Ciieee~ Alfred sama Arthur! Kecil-kecil sudah mesra nih!" ledek seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang bergelombang.

"Biarkan!" balas yang bermata biru.

Sedangkan yang bermata hijau hanya mendengus kesal. Tidak membantah tapi tidak mengiyakan juga.

Tenggorokan Arthur langsung tercekat. Ia tentu saja mengenali sosok didepannya itu. Sosok anak kecil yang tampak penuh dosa, tak mengetahui yang menunggunya kelak.

"Itu…"

"Kau tak dijemput supirmu Art?"

"Emmm.. tidak, hari ini aku pulang jalan kaki. Lagipula kan rumahku dekat." jawab anak kecil dengan mata hijau.

Lengkap sudah. Sekarang Arthur benar-benar mengenal jelas. Kejadian apakah yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ini… Sebelum kecelakaan itu…" gumam Arthur yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ. menatap dengan pandangan ngeri. Diantara semua kenangan yang harus terputar, mengapa harus kenangan yang ini?

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

Yeay~ akhirnya berhasil update ;w;~ maaf updatenya lama. Disekolah lagi UTS terus sih. Udah gitu Nyasar kena WB habis-habisan #headesk. Tapi cukup panjang kan? Yak an? Kan? #plak. Rasanya ini chapter terpanjang Nyasar #mangut2gaje.

Jawabannya itu Norway. Seperti penjelasan diatas. Seingat Nyasar violet itu bluish purple. Jadi bener kan kalo ungu? Eh salah ya? #ditendangkeluar. Terus yang aura serem sama pake tongkat diatas itu Berwald. Bukan Ivan loh (?)

Kok rasanya ini FF makin ngalor ngidul gak jelas ya =_=. Well, ngerti ceritanya kan? Kan? #digampartelak

Kita balas anonymous dulu~

**Crown Layn :** pertanyaan sudah dijawab diatas semua kan XD. Sudah di-update. X3

**r-chan :** kolkolkol (?) Soal ciuman mereka itu urusan nanti #diinjek. Peramalnya itu diatas XDXD

**ry0kiku gabisalogin TT** **:** eh? Masih muda jangan diabetes. Sana minum obat #plak. Feli… Feli~ silahkan baca diatas #shot. Kapak ya? Kapaknya muncul atuh~ #nyengirnista. Mata violet ada diatas. Sudah di-update~!

**Seikachan :** makasih banyak~ juga buat reviewnya~ XD

**SugarLove :** huuu… ke Singapore? HUWAAA NYASAR MAU #keplak #nasibkatrok #gapernahkeluarnegri. Norway!~ yey~ bener bener bener (?). untuk identitas orang itu Nyasar rencana mau bongkar di chapter depan. Ditunggu ya~ #plak

Yak terima kasih buat yang review! Jangan lupa review lagi! Biar updatenya cepet (Kecuali kalo ada tugas gila2an #stab) #ditendang


	5. One Clue

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Peter pan © J.M Barrie**

**Warning: OOC (yan!Antonio, dewasa!Alfred, dll), minor OC, AU, shonen-ai, cerita ngelantur dari cerita Peter Pan.**

**Note from Nyasar: HAPPY NOW? #plak. Nih udah saya update. Setelah melewati berbagai ngantuk di depan kompi hingga ketiduran sambil mengetik #lebay, berhasil juga chapter ini selesai. Maaf updatenya (lagi-lagi) lama. Kelamaan malah. Pendek lagi. Habis chappie ini penuh dengan genre-genre(?) yang memang kelemahan saya. Jadi maaf juga kalo agak kacau. Auh, actionnya… #nangisdipojokan. Anyway, HAPPY READING~!**

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Natalia menelan ludah. Matanya menatap dengantatapan penuh kemarahan. Ia menggigit pisau itu hingga bibirnya ikut terluka. Siapa peduli_?_ Kakinya berlarian lincah berusaha menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi. Sialnya, kekuatan disini hanya ada ia dan Elizaveta. Karena Bella kini sedang mengurusi di bagian lain sekaligus menyelamatkan Lovino. Belum lagi Elizaveta juga merangkap mengurusi Feliciano yang terluka. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa banyak sih awak kapal ini?

"AWAS!"

TRAANG

"Natalia-san, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiku sambil menahan serangan barusan dengan katana miliknya.

Natalia hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dengan pandangan mata yang tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Ia tampak kembali fokus kedalam lingkup pertarungan. Dilemparkannya pisau tepat ke arah lawannya. Membuat lubang yang cukup dalam di daerah dada sebelah kiri. Dapat diketahui pisau itu melukai jantung sang lawan. Natalia berjalan mendekati tubuh lawannya yang tengah mengerang kesakitan. Ia menginjak tepat di pisau itu agar luka menusuk lebih dalam. Darah bercipratan, namun Natalia sama sekali tak peduli. Sebaliknya, ia malah mencabut pisau penuh darah itu, menjilatinya dengan pandangan sadistik. Tak membuang banyak waktu, matanya melirik cepat ke arah belakang. Ada seorang awak kapal yang siap menyerangnya, dengan cepat Natalia kembali melemparkan pisau penuh darah itu. Terbunuh sudah satu lagi.

"Natalia!" Seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan tampak berlari kearahnya. Wanita dengan pedang ditangan. Beberapa bercak darah tampak menempel di wajahnya yang cerah.

"Elizaveta?….. Feliciano?"

"Matthew berhasil menyelesaikan _shield_ agar mereka terlindung. Jadi disana tak apa."

Natalia langsung mengangguk. "Awas belakangmu!" ujarnya setengah berteriak untuk memperingatkan Elizaveta.

Elizaveta langsung menoleh serta mengayunkan pedangnya. Sekali tebas, awak itu sudah tepar dengan darah disekelilingnya. Ahli pedang berbakat.

"Tak banyak waktu,"

Elizaveta mengangguk. Ia tahu itu, tak lama sudah tampak awak-awak kapal yang menyerang. Jumlahnya sudah sedikit menipis dari pada yang tadi sih. Melihat mayat yang menggelepar disana-sini. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pedang berkilatan tampak menyerang wanita berambut kecoklatan itu dari belakang.

Elizaveta langsung meloncat untuk menghindari serangan dadakan itu. Mata kehijauannya berhasil menangkap luka pada tanagn kanan lawannya. Tanpa memberi banyak kesempatan, Elizaveta langsung menyerang lawan tersebut dari arah kanan. Namun lawannya juga seorang ahli pedang berbakat. Orang itu dengan cepat menghindar. Balik menyerang, berusa menjegal kaki perempuan itu. Untung saja Elizaveta kembali berhasil menghindari serangan dan langsung menahan dengan pedangnya. Mata hijau menyiratkan sinar kejengkelan.

"Menyerang seorang wanita seperti itu…" desis Elizaveta ditengah adu mereka. Suara pedang yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain.

Tampak seringai diwajah lawannya itu. Elizaveta menatap kearah lawannya. Oh, ia kenal siapa itu…

"Tapi kau kan bukan _wanita_, nona Héderváry." Pria dengan mata merah keunguan itu menyerang Elizaveta lebih keras. Dan ternyata dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya, ia berhasil membuat pedang Elizaveta terseingikir. Sayangnya, Elizaveta berhasil meloloskan diri lagi. Wanita itu melompat kearah pinggiran kapal. Berjalan meniti pinggiran yang tipis bagaikan pemain akrobat, menghindari serangan.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt…"

Elizaveta langsung berlarian mengambil pedangnya. Namun Gilbert ternyata lebih gesit, pria itu menendang ujung pedang itu. Dengan lihainya ia tangkap pedang milik Elizaveta dan langsung melemparkannya ke laut.

"Nah, sekarang nona sudah tak bisa bertarung kan?" ujarnya dengan nada penuh kelicikan.

Elizaveta menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pria albino menyebalkan itu. Ia tak menyangka orang senarsis—ralat, selicik itu direkrut oleh Antonio. Oh ya, ini memang kapal bajak laut sih. Itu tak penting, sekarang keringat dingin menetes deras. Elizaveta benar-benar kebingungan bagaimana harus bertarung sekerang. Senjata satu-satunya sudah dilenyapkan dengan licih. Cih…

"Pengecut." desis Elizaveta dengan mata penuh amarah.

"Tidak ada yang bilang kita harus bermain _fair_!" teriaknya sambil menyerang gadis Hungaria itu.

Elizaveta langsung bergerak menghindar. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah untuk mencari senjata yang ia dapat gunakan. Namun, yang terlihat hanyalah tumpukan mayat dan para awak kapal yang hendak menyerangnya. Sepertinya senjata para mayat itu juga sudah dilenyapkan agar tak bisa dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Licik.

Gadis itu terus berlari dengan cepat. Kemanapun yang penting dapat menghindari orang yang bernafsu melenyapkan nyawanya itu. Sialnya Gilbert seperti tampak tak akan melepaskan mangsa yang satu ini. Elizaveta tahu kalau pria albino menyebalkan itu memang mempunya dendam padanya. Namun masa ia sampai senapsu ini dalam ingin membunuhnya? Tak ada waktu, Gilbert semakin mendekat…

PRAANG

Mata Gilbert langsung terbuka lebar. Suara apa itu? Bukankah wanita ini tanpa pertahanan? Dan tak ada senjata yang dapat digunakan… _Iya 'kan?_

"F…-fryingpan?"

Terlintas cengiran di bibir Elizaveta. Senyum penuh kemenangan yang terkesan mengejek.

"Oh, tampaknya sang koki lupa menyingkirkan satu senjata." ujar Elizaveta. Ia bergerak maju, bersiap-siap dalam menyerang pria albino itu.

Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah Gilbert. "Cih, dari dulu kau tak banyak berubah."

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

"_Fuck_!" jerit Alfred saat kapak itu menggores lengan kirinya. Tampak tangan anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan darah. Ia tersungkur ke lantai kapal itu sambil terus mengutuk-utuk.

Antonio menatap lawannya itu dengan tatapan tak puas. Seperti sangat haus akan pertarungan. "Kau belum menunjukkan kekuatanmu." desisnya sambil kembali mengambil posisi untuk menyerang Alfred.

Alfred langsung mengambil posisi berdiri. Tak banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Antonio sudah siaga dengan kapaknya untuk menghabisi nyawa sang lawan. Kilatan merah terpancar jelas di mata hijau Antonio.

Suara gesekan pedang makin terdengar. Suara gesekan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku tahu kau lebih hebat daripada ini…" bisik Antonio ditengah pertarungan itu.

Alfred membuang ludah. "Jangan bercanda…"

Pedang Alfred terayun tepat ke arah pegangan kapak itu.

TANG

"Eh?"

Antonio menyengir. "Kau tak akan bisa menggunakan taktik yang sama dengan dulu."

Kilatan agresif di mata Antonio kembali berkobar. Kapak terayun tepat ke arah kepala Alfred. Seperti sangat bernapsu dalam memenggal kepala sang lawan.

"Mati saja kau!"

"Tidak mau." Balas Alfred menghindari serangan Antonio.

Ia membungkukkan tubuh seraya berlari dari bawah. Tampak berusaha menjegal kaki Antonio. Untung refleks Antonio cukup cepat hingga bisa menghindari trik seperti itu. Namun sang pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu hanya dapat melebarkan mata saat pedang Alfred menyerang tepat ke arah lehernya. Untung ia cukup cepat untuk menahan menggunakan kapak miliknya. Namun posisi berdiri Antonio tampak mundur beberapa langkah oleh karena serangan yang begitu kuat.

"Eits…" gumam Antonio sekilas. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terdesak.

Alfred tampak menyerang dengan kekuatan—tak waras—miliknya. Diayunkan pedang itu kuat-kuat, memojokkan Antonio ke arah pinggiran kapal.

"Kau terdesak…" bisik Alfred sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Namun senyuman diwajah anak bermata biru itu langsung menghilang ketika melihat cengiran seram diwajah Antonio. Apalagi Antonio menatap dengan pandangan tajam. Alfred menelan ludah dalam-dalam.

"Kau pikir dengan tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuan kau mampu mengalahkanku?"

Alfred menelan ludah lagi.

"AARRGH!"

Tampak kapak milik Antonio menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Dengan liciknya, sang kapten bajak laut itu mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah kiri dimana pertahanan Alfred tak terlalu kuat mengingat luka akibat pertarungan tadi. Pedang sang bocah langsung terlempar cukup jauh. Sementara Alfred sendiri kembali terjatuh.

Alfred kembali kedalam posisi terdesak. Ia jatuh terduduk sementara kapak Antonio tampak sudah mendekat. Ah, bukan sudah mendekat, tapi sangat dekat. Hanya kurang beberapa senti dari leher sang anak lelaki Amerika itu. Sementara saat ini ia benar-benar tanpa pertahanan, pedangnya berada dalam jarak cukup jauh. Mustahil baginya untuk berlari dan mengambilnya sekarang.

Alfred hanya bisa menarik nafas. Bocah itu memejamkan matanya, menunggu kapak tajam itu memotong kepalanya.

"Berdiri." Sebuah suara bernada dingin memerintah.

Alfred langsung membuka mata birunya begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Suara milik kapten bajak laut yang beringas.

"Aku tak berminat membunuhmu sekarang, tidak sebelum kau mau bertarung dengan kekuatan yang sebenarnya."

Mata Alfred berkedip.

"Berdiri kubilang! Cepat berdiri ambil pedangmu!" perintah Antonio dengan nada menyeramkan.

Tampak Antonio sudah meminimalkan jarak antara pedang dan pemiliknya dengan menggeser posisi pedang menggunakan kapak.

Alfred langsung mengambil pedangnya. Ia berdiri dan dengan setengah berlari, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Alfred dengan suara lantang.

Antonio bergerak mengitari wilayah bertarung itu. Tampak memutar-mutar kapaknya, bersiap dalam menyerang. "Aku ingin bertarung denganmu. Tapi dengan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Alfred menyipitkan matanya, sambil mempersiapkan posisi kuda-kuda bertahan. "Bohong." ujarnya dengan sinis.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja itu benar!" kilah Antonio. Kakinya tampak sudah mengambil posisi untuk beralri menyerang.

Dengan secepat kilat Alfred langsung menghindar. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko terkena serangan kapak itu lagi.

"Bohong…" ujar Alfred sekali lagi sambil tampak terus menerus menghindari serangan Antonio.

"Diam kau! Dari segi mana itu bohong?" jerit Antonio penuh amarah.

Alfred mengayunkan pedang kearah Antonio. "Bukankah jelas?" Bocah Amerika itu berlari kesamping dengan cepat. "Kau sendiri tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhmu, _dear captain_…"

BZEET

Percikan darah tampak bercipratan kemana-mana. Seperti berlomba-lomba untuk keluar, menciptakan teteasan-tetesan berwarnah merah pekat. Antonio melebarkan matanya, menyadari tetesan amis itu dikeluarkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"…SIALAN!"

Antonio bersumpah ia ingin menyingkirkan seringai sombong penuh kemenangan di wajah Alfred. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia berusaha menopang tubuh dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kiri terus mengeluarkan darah segar. Inikah karma?

"Sudah melihat buktinya bukan? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang kukenal, tidak akan kalah hanya dengan sabetan oleh seorang anak kecil."

Helaan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Antonio sama sekali tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap penuh amarah kearah Alfred yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ.

"Singkirkan senyum bodohmu itu…"

"Eh?"

"Aku belum kalah…"

"Maksud?"

"… Aku sang kapten, _si?_"

CRASH

Pandangan mengabur.

"Brengsek!"

Alfred hanya bisa menatap miris dan pedih ke arah tangannya yang terluka parah.

"Keadaan berbalik. Kau dengan tangan yang dua-duanya terluka parah."

**###**

.

.

"Mau es krim juga kan? Kalau mau bilang, bodoh. Jangan memasang wajah ngiler menjijikkan itu."

"Ehehehe… maaf merepotkan."

"Huh… Pak, aku beli satu es krim lagi. Campur _chocolate chip _dan_ mocca_."

"Uwaaaaaa~ _Thanks_ Art!"

Suara gelak tawa khas anak kecil memenuhi taman itu. Dua orang anak kecil berambut pirang tampak asyik duduk di ayunan sambil menikmati es krim mereka. Tidak mempedulikan hawa yang agak dingin, tetap saja es krim itu langsung habis disantap. Gelak tawa ketika melihat mulut temannya yang penuh dengan es krim. Atau rasa dingin ketika gigi tak sengaja menyentuh es. Semuanya tetap menjadi bagian dari kesenangan anak-anak itu. Kesenangan bagi anak-anak yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"…Ti...-tidak."

Tak jauh dari tempat ayunan di mana kedua anak itu sedang bercanda bersama. Berdiri seorang anak lelaki remaja dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi syok yang amat sangat.

"Kenapa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan anak lelaki itu. Bukan karena takut akan ekspresi yang dipasang. Melainkan, karena anak itu _tidak terlihat_.

"Sial."

Sederas apapun air mata yang menetas dari kelopak mata anak itu. Tidak ada yang peduli. Tepatnya, tidak ada yang mengetahui.

"Ini semua cuma mimpi kan?"

Arthur Kirkland, berdiri disitu dengan kaki yang bergetar hebat. Ia melihat ke arah dua anak yang sedang duduk sambil tertawa-tawa riang tanpa dosa. Air mata tanpa henti terus bertetesan deras. Entah kapan tangisan itu dapat dihentikan. Mungkin saat ia terbangun dari _mimpi _buruk ini.

"Sialan, kenapa aku tak bisa terbangun? Jika ini cuma mimpi, harusnya aku sudah terbangun dari tadi. Aku sudah berusaha mencubit diri sendiri."

Bekas kemerah-merahan tanda kulit yang ditarik sekencang mungkin dengan sengaja. Arthur mengelus-elus bekas di wajah tampannya itu dengan menggunakan tangannya yang juga penuh akan bekas kemerahan.

"Aw~ sudah mau jam 4 loh! Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya anak kecil berambut pirang yang memiliki mata baby-blue.

Arthur menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Batinnya serasa begitu sakit ketika melihat ke arah anak bermata biru itu.

_Itu Alfred…_

"Terserahlah… Ngomong-ngomong, lepaskan tanganku, _git_!" bentak seorang lagi yang memiliki mata hijau emerald. Tampak rona kemerahan yang hangat di pipi anak dengan alis tebal itu.

… _dan aku._

Rasanya kepala Arthur ingin pecah saat itu juga. Ini cuma mimpi, kan? Tapi kenapa begitu nyata? Mengapa ia tidak bisa terbangun? Dan mengapa, memori ini yang dipilih untuk diputar kembali? _Kenangan terburuk dalam hidupnya._

TENG…. TENG… TENG…. TENG….

Bunyi jam gereja berdentang. Menunjukkan pukul 4 tepat.

"Nah kan, bel sudah berbunyi. Pulang yuk!" ajak sang 'Alfred' kecil itu dengan wajah polosnya. Menyeret tangan Arthur kecil dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya iya! Tapi jangan di seret-seret seperti itu. Hey! Jangan berlarian!" jerit Arthur kecil dengan nada kesal.

Tak lama hingga suara gelak tawa kembali terdengar. Tapi kontras dengan keceriaan yang dipancarkan, raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Arthur malah semakin memburuk. Ia makin memucat dengan tangan yang bergetar makin dashyat.

'_Ja…-jam 4? Sa..-satu jam sebelum…-'_

"STOP KALIAN BERDUA, JANGAN PERGI DARI TAMAN INI!" jerit Arthur histeris. Kakinya langsung bergerak, tangannya berusaha meraih kedua anak yang sibuk tertawa bahagia. Namun sia-sia, ia tak dapat menyentuh mereka. Ia tembus pandangan. Tak ada yang dapat melihat atau mendengar dirinya.

"Sial…" gumam Arthur. Sekali lagi, bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan. "Jangan pergi… kalian berdua… jangan pergi…" isak Arthur, ia dapat merasakan butiran hangat mengalir melalui pipinya.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disuruh, kedua kaki Arthur bergerak dengan sendirinya. Arthur membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tampak terkejut akan kedua kakinya yang bergerak sendiri. Kaki itu tampak berjalan mengikuti kedua anak yang tak lain adalah Arthur kecil dan 'Alfred' kecil. Wajah Arthur makin memutih.

'_Ke..-kenapa bergerak sendiri? Hentikan! Aku tak mau melihat kejadian itu! Tak mau!'_ jerit Arthur dengan galaunya. Tapi apa daya, biarpun ia berusaha mencegah kakinya dalam bergerak. Secara otomatis, badannya seperti didorong untuk maju.

"Hey Artie… apa cita-citamu saat besar nanti?" suara dari salah satu anak itu memecahkan pikiran Arthur. Kedua mata hijau emerald yang makin menyerupai kristal oleh karena bulir-nulir air mata itu melebar.

Anak yang ditanya menggumam dengan pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apa ya? Novelis? Entahlah.. pokoknya aku mau tumbuh besar. Bisa mandiri, dan kuat." jawab Arthur kecil sambil bersemu merah.

"Oh~ kalau aku, aku ingin menjadi superhero yang bisa menolong orang!" ujar Alfred kecil dengan bersemangat.

"Sudah kutebak." jawab Arthur kecil dengan singkat sambil mendengus kesal.

Bocak kecil bermata biru itu menyengir sambil mengambil tempat di depan Arthur, ia mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Al?" tany Arthur kecil sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Alfred kecil mengembangkan senyumannya. "_Pinky swear!_ Aku mau kita berjanji, Art!"

"Huh? Tentang?"

"Sudahlah, berjanji saja dulu."

"Tidak mau."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Takutnya kau minta aku berjanji yang aneh-aneh lagi."

"Bukan kok! Sumpah."

"Terus?"

Semburat kemerahan memenuhi pipi 'Alfred' kecil. Ia menyengir sebelum menjelaskan pada Arthur. "Janji, kalau kita berdua akan tumbuh besar bersama! Aku tak akan meninggalkan Artie. Aku akan selalu jadi sahabat dan ada di sisi Artie." jawab 'Alfred' kecil dengan suara lantang dan kekanakan. Namun tersirat nada keseriusan di dalamnya.

Arthur kecil hanya menatap kelingking jari 'Alfred' kecil. Matanya melebar, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Janji?"

Jari kelingking saling bertautan.

"Janji."

Selanjutnya yang tedengar hanya ledakan tawa. Tawa yang tercampur dengan aura kehangatan. Namun, anak remaja dengan mata hijau emerald yang melihat dari kejauhan sama sekali tidak merasa senang atas kejadian barusan.

Arthur melirik ke arah jari tangan kanannya. Rasanya perasaan saat ia dan 'Alfred' melakukan _pinky swear_ masih tersisa. Rasnaya ia masih dapat mengingat tawa bodoh dan perjanjian tolol yang dilakukan. Mengapa mereka begitu bodoh dan polos hingga melakukan janji macam itu? Jika hal seperti itu sangat mustahil untuk ditepati. _Terlalu mustahil._

Tiba-tiba, mata Arthur terbuka lebar. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat. Memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi… _Pinky swear… oh tidak._

Dengan cepat Arthur melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Jalan setapak dengan lamu remang-remang.

"Permisi nak, apakah anda mengenal Scott Kirkland?" tanya sebuah suara.

Arthur kecil menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Tentu. Dia kakak…" jawab Arthur kecil kepada seorang pria tua yang menanyakan soal kakaknya itu.

Jawaban polos tanpa mengetahui bahaya apa yang akan datang.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

Pancaran ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata kedua anak. Ketika melihat seorang Scott Kirkland yang digiring oleh pria-pria mengerikan. Memberikan tatapan pada kedua anak itu yang kira-kira berarti '_Larilah_…'

**###**

"Tino!"

Pria dengan wajah tenang dan keibu-ibuan—Salah siapa bila wajahnya benar-benar mirip ibu rumah tangga baik hati?—hanya tersenyum pada orang yang memanggilnya. Seperti ia tak memiliki beban hidup.

"Ada apa Norge?"

Norge tidak segera menjawab, ia menunggu sebentar hingga Ice sampai di sampingnya.

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa…"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingin menyusul Berwald melawan gerombolan anak-anak brengsek itu kan? Aku lihat dari bola kristal, mereka mendapat bala bantuan. Sepertinya kita cukup terdesak." ujar Norge dengan nada tetap tenang.

Tino hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Tidak usah. Kau tunggu di sini saja."

"Eh?'

"Biarkan aku yang mengurusi gerombolan sombong itu." ujar Norge dengan nada dingin. "Ice, kau tetap di sini bersama Tino."

.

.

.

**###TBC###**

.

.

.

**Note from Nyasar: **

**#np Back to December - Taylor Swift**

**SALAH TUH LAGU MOOD SAYA ANGSTY BANGET DX #apasih #curcol #OOT. Kayaknya saya barusan bunuh diri deh dengan buat chap serandom ini. Padahal udah pengen cepet-cepet nametin fict mbulet ini T3T. Yak, kira-kira masih 5 chapter lagi deh. Rencananya sih sekitar 10 chapter :DD. Semoga gak sebanyak itu #emocorner. Aaah! Who care? REVIEW! Berbaiklah hati sama saya. Juga doakan biar update-an chapt selanjutnya makin cepat. Yang review bakal sangat dicintai #apasih.**

**See you in the next chapter :DD Spread the love! USUK love~!**

**P.S: Pilong! Utang saya lunas? #winkgaje**


End file.
